Capture My Heart
by hazel-dream
Summary: When Kagome is kidnapped by an underground demon gang, she has no idea what's in store for her. There she gets to know her captor, Inuyasha, and she experiences pain, murder, and...love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she tucked a strand of wavy ebony hair behind her ear. She was sitting alone on the curb of the road, waiting for the school bus to arrive.

She tightened the laces on her red converse shoes, making sure that they were somewhat clean. Nibbling on her dark blue finger nail polish, her big brown eyes scanned the road.

Why did she feel so nervous? From the moment she had woken up she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, warning her that something big would happen today.

That was part of her powers, she was a priestess. She almost didn't believe it herself when she said it. No one else in her family had the gift, just her. Her grandfather had been training her since she was able to walk and Kagome always had a sixth sense about stuff like that.

"Maybe I'm just nervous because it's the first day of school," she said to herself.

That was probably just the case. It was her first day of grade eleven and she was a mixture of different emotions. Mostly mad though… over the weekend she had been pulled over by a cop. He had been such a bastard that Kagome had lost her patience and told him to go fuck himself.

Least to say he took her license for six weeks.

So now she was stuck riding the bus with the grade nines and tens…

She smiled as she saw the bus turn the corner and stop in front of her. Kagome stood up and straightened out her clothes. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a white shirt that said 'I love nerds' in bold red letters across her chest.

She choose a seat nearest to the front so that she could make a quick escape when they got to school.

The bus took off and Kagome glanced awkwardly at a short ninth grader who was looking at her weird.

"Kagome?" a small hand tapped her shoulder.

Kagome turned to see her younger brother Souta looking at her.

(yes, Souta is only a few years younger then her in this fic)

"Hey Souta," Kagome smiled.

He sat beside her, "I thought dad was going to give you a ride to school?"

Kagome sighed, "He got an important call from a customer and once again he had to rush off. You know how he is."

Souta nodded. There father was an salesman for an electrical supply business in their home town Tokyo. Kagome didn't understand how he could always be so busy. At first she had suspected him of having an affair, but her mother told her that she was watching way too much TV.

"The kids have been talking lately," Souta whispered.

Kagome glanced at him, "About what?"

He flushed, "It's stupid…but they say that there's a gang of demons in town. One girl in my fourth period said that they have been murdering and a whole bunch of shit for the past six months."

"Don't swear Souta," Kagome hissed.

He shrugged, "You do it."

She rolled her eyes.

"She said that they were responsible for the murder of those two drug lords on the south side of town," Souta continued to whisper.

"That's ridiculous Souta!" Kagome exclaimed, "Those killings were just some drug deal gone wrong, nothing more. Besides…why are you looking at me like that?"

Souta was staring at her with big eyes, "I was wondering…if you had…you know…felt anything…wrong in the air lately."

Souta was the only one Kagome had ever told about her being able to sense things.

She remembered the sick feeling she had had in her stomach this morning…

It was just nerves…that's all.

Shaking her head she forced on a smile, "I'm not a freaking detector Souta. Besides, you should no better to believe in such things. There are no such things as demons!"

Kagome had heard tons of horror stories about supposed 'demons' that had begun to appear all over Japan. She knew it was all lies though. There were only demons in fairytales.

Souta didn't look convinced, "No one believes that priestesses are real anymore, and you're living proof that they are wrong!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's different!"

"How?"

"It just…it just IS!" Kagome exclaimed, "Go back to your friends, they will be wondering where you went off to."

"Will you walk with me after school?" Souta asked.

Kagome eyed him, "You never want to walk with me anywhere!"

"Please…I guess…all the stories have gotten to me," he whispered, "I can't help but believe that they are true."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, meet me at the front doors after classes are over. And don't be late, or I'm leaving without you."

Souta smiled and went to sit back with his friends. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Souta was already fourteen and he was still acting like a scared little kid.

Looking out the window, Kagome watched the trees fly by as she hummed 'Goodnight Goodnight' by Hot Hot Heat.

As they stopped at an intersection, Kagome spotted the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

His back was toward her but her was wearing black jeans and a deep blood red muscle shirt that showed off his impressive arm muscles. His long silver hair made her jealous as it cascaded to his lower back. On his left bicep was a tattoo that said 'ferveo'.

And then he turned around…

He looked right at her and Kagome gasped. His eyes…they were the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.

But that wasn't what had made her gasp.

It was what she saw on the top of his head. A pair of white dog ears.

He smirked at her and Kagome caught a glimpse of long sharp canines.

The light turned green and the bus started moving. Kagome craned her neck to stare after him as they drove by, and the mysterious boy winked at her.

A cold shiver went down her spine.

Something about him just wasn't right. The way his aura pulsed around him made her head spin.

He wasn't human, that's for sure.

"Shut up Kagome," she hissed to herself as she hit her head on the window, "Of course he's human. What else would he be! Those ears though…must be some…kind of weird fetish or something…"

The bus stopped in front of the high school a few minutes later and Kagome was the first one off. She walked through the school in silence, not saying a word to anyone…the picture of the boy was still lingering in her mind.

First period was math, and it went by slower then usual. Kagome couldn't help but look outside the window every five minutes. She wondered what his tattoo had meant…

"Ferveo," she whispered to herself.

It wasn't Japanese or Chinese. She had taken a course in French and Spanish and it wasn't those either.

"Maybe he made it up," she thought aloud at lunch that day.

Kagome's friends had assumed that whatever was making her so quiet was boy trouble, as usual. But she merely waved them off and departed to her next class.

The rest of the day went by extremely slow, and Kagome had to contain herself not to jump for joy when the bell finally went. She went to wait for Souta at the front doors.

When he finally came, Kagome only half listened as he rambled on and on about the happenings of the day.

"Hey Kagome, are you even listening to me?" Souta asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, of course I am."

"Then what was I even talking about?" Souta arched his eyebrow.

Kagome flushed, "Um…"

He sighed.

"Sorry Souta, my mind has just been elsewhere today," she sighed.

"Why? What's wrong Kagome? You've been acting weird ever since we got off the bus this morning," Souta looked up at his big sister.

Kagome sighed.

She had always felt closer to Souta then she did anyone else in her family. Her mom was always way too positive and her dad was always at work. She had tried talking with her grandfather once, but he just said that she needed some ancient medicine and she would be fine.

She never went to him with her problems anymore.

"Well…" she began, "Do you remember what you were telling me on the bus? You know, about the new demon gang and stuff?"

Souta smiled, "So you finally believe me!"

"No!" Kagome spat, "It's just that…I was probably just seeing things but…on the bus, when we stopped I saw this boy and-"

"He had ears and fangs…" Souta finished.

Kagome looked at her brother in shock. He had seen him too?

"You-"

"Yeah, I saw him," he bit his lips, "He scared me Kagome. I didn't like the way he was looking at you…"

"How did you know he was looking at me?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not stupid Kagome, he was staring right at you," Souta mumbled, "He was a demon Kagome."

She shook her head, "No he wasn't! he was just some weirdo with ear that's all! It's nothing to worry-"

"Don't lie to me Kagome!" Souta suddenly stopped and yelled at her, "I'm your brother! Tell me the truth!"

Kagome stopped and turned to her brother who's eyes were wide with fear.

She sighed, "Ok, fine. His aura was…different."

"Define different."

"Stronger…not…human," Kagome whispered.

"I told you! I told you he was a demon!" Souta smirked.

Kagome punched his shoulder lightly, "Ok, so maybe you were right. Now can we go? It's going to rain."

Sure enough, five minutes later huge water drops began falling from a darkened sky. Kagome and Souta ran for shelter in an alley, laughing as they went.

They hid under a small rooftop and Kagome smiled. She missed doing stuff like this with Souta. Just the two of them. Ever since Kagome started high school she had been more…distant. She had been so caught up in school and friends that she hadn't noticed how much Souta had grown.

Souta suddenly stopped laughing as he looked deeper into the alley.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

He pointed up onto the low rooftop, "What is that?"

Kagome turned and followed his finger.

Her eyes widen as she noticed what he was pointing at.

There was a figure standing on the rooftop, staring down at the two of them. His silver hair stuck to his face and his red shirt now looked deep brown as it clung to his toned body. One beautiful amber eye winked at her as he jumped off the roof and landed softly on his feet a few feet away from them.

"Kagome…" Souta whispered as he clung to Kagome's arm.

The boy took a step toward the two, smirking.

"Hey Kagome," his chilling voice hissed at her.

Kagome pulled Souta behind her, "Souta…run…get out of here now…"

"But what about you?" he whispered.

"Just run dammit!" she yelled.

She threw her backpack at the strange boy as she yanked Souta out onto the street. Their footsteps echoed through the street as they ran. Kagome could feel the aura of the boy hot on their heels. And there was another sound as well…was he, laughing?

This guy was sick…

They ran onto their street, Souta ahead of her.

"Souta call mom!" she yelled.

Suddenly, something jumped over her head and stopped in front of her.

She gasped and froze on the spot when the silver haired boy turned to face her.

"What do you want?" Kagome yelled at him, balling her hands into fists.

He looked her up and down, smirking.

"You."


	2. Lies

Chapter 2: Lies

Kagome stared at this stranger, wide eyed, "Me? You want me? Why?"

The boy stepped closer to her, "I have my orders, and you're coming with me."

Kagome's face flushed in anger as she stepped backward a few steps. Orders? What did he mean by orders? Had someone sent him to capture her or something? What ever he meant, she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"Like hell I'm going with you!" she yelled, "You can forget it! There is no way I'm going anywhere with you."

The boy stopped smiling and glared at her, his aura rippling with annoyance.

"Here's the thing bitch," he hissed as he advanced on her, "you don't have a choice."

Before Kagome could move he appeared in front of her and grasped her wrist. Instead of finger nails he had sharp claws that dug into Kagome's skin.

"Let…me …go!" she yelled.

And then she made the biggest mistake she could in this situation.

She slapped him…

Hard.

Right across the face.

Time seemed to stop as the boy's hand went to his cheek and his face twisted in anger. Kagome could have sworn that his eyes flashed red.

He looked at her, his eyes on fire.

He growled and suddenly his hand shot our and went around Kagome's neck. She gasped for breath, but no air filled her lungs and she clawed at her wrist, frantic to get him to let go…

In the back ground she could hear Souta yelling and screaming. There was someone else there as well…

Her father?

She caught just a glimpse of him before her vision began to darken.

"Let her go!" her father yelled, "She's not a part of this!"

The boy laughed, "She is now…"  
"Inuyasha!" a deep voice yelled from behind them.

Kagome was suddenly dropped to the ground and she gasped for air, holding her bruising neck.

She could hear the boy…his name…was Inuyasha. He was growling as he stood above her.

"What the fuck are you doing hear Kouga?" Inuyasha spat.

A voice from behind her sniggered, "You were taking so long, everyone was wondering if you were getting your ass kicked by a girl. But…it would appear as if you were attempting to kill her Inuyasha."

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You know our orders Inuyasha, she comes alive," Kouga said.

Inuyasha continued to mumble as he bent over and picked Kagome up bridal style. She moaned in protest, but she was still weak and unable to fight back.

"Stop! Don't take her!" Souta's shaking voice yelled.

Kouga laughed, "Sorry kid, we have our orders. Higurashi, you get the girl back when we get what we want."

What was he talking about?

"We can talk about this Kouga!" her father yelled.

"Fuck you old man," Kouga said as he turned on the engine to a black SUV.

Kagome was thrown in the back of the car.

The last thing she heard was the screams of her little brother…

"S-Souta…" she whispered.

And then all went black.

………….LATER……………

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and at first saw nothing but black.

She moaned as she stretched and sat up…

She was sitting on a small twin mattress, a small night table with nothing on it. She looked around the tiny room. The plain wallpaper was peeling all over the place and there was a chair across from the bed that looked like it was rusting. The only new looking thing in the room was a small circle mirror on the wall.

How sweet of her captors. At least she could make sure her hair was neat while she was held captive against her will.

Not.

She spotted a door on the far wall and she immediately went for it.

When her hand was about to touch the knob, she stopped.

"It's too easy," she whispered, "There is no way that they would just leave the door open…"

Taking a breath she out her hand around the knob…and turned it.

It opened easily and she smirked.

"I guess we all can't be criminal masterminds," she smiled and began to walk out when a voice stopped her.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy to escape?" a deep voice whispered from the shadows.

She turned sharply to see a boy about her age, maybe a few years older, emerge. His long black hair was up in a pony tail and he smirked at her, showing of a pair of long canines.

Was he…a demon as well?

He took another stepped toward her, a strange look in his eye, and Kagome went back into her room, not taking her eyes off the boy.

She suddenly remembered that voice…

"You're Kouga right?" she asked.

He seemed pleased and he smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm Kouga."

Kagome continued to back up until she felt her back press up against a cold wall. Looking back at Kouga, she shivered when his determined eyes seemed to follow her every movement.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He smirked, "It's not about what I want. It's about what Naraku wants. And right now, he wants that jewel."

Kagome was confused, "What jewel?"

Kouga laughed lightly, "Tell me Kagome, what is it that your father does for a living?"

She swallowed, "He's…he's a salesman, why?"

"A salesman? that's the best he could come up with?"

Kagome held her breath as Kouga came less then a foot away from her..

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

Kouga brought a clawed hand up to her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "He's a drug lord Kagome, a thief. He has been for over twenty years."

She shook her head furiously, "No…no! my d-dad…he, he's a salesman. That's it! That's all he is!"

"No Kagome. It's all been a lie, everything you have ever known about your father has been a total and complete lie. Did you know that he has his own underground conspiracy?" Kouga's eyes flashed when Kagome gasped, "It's true. They call themselves the Shades. Quite gay if you ask me. But that's not the point. We, the Demons, lived peacefully you could say with your father, until about six months ago."

She gasped. Did his group's name, the Demon, mean anything? Was it true that they were actually demons? Just like all those stories about a gang of demon coming to town…

Kagome continued to shake her head, "Shut up! Just shut up, I don't want to hear anymore!"

It was too much for her to handle. She didn't want to be here!

Suddenly two hands went to either side of Kagome's head and forced her to look at him. She struggled as Kouga's body pressed up against hers, pressing her harder against the wall.

"No, you are going to listen to this Kagome. You need to know the truth," he smiled.

A single tear fell down her cheek and Kagome felt her stomach turn when Kouga leaned over and kissed it away.

"I can smell your fear Kagome," he whispered, "But I also sense something else in you…you aren't normal Kagome."

She could feel her heart quicken.

"You have spiritual powers…like the priestesses of ancient times," he whispered, "Yes Kagome…I can sense your power because I am a demon. But I know your type…you don't believe in demons. Even with all the power you possess you ignore what's right in front of you. You have felt the presence of demons before. You know that sick feeling you get in your stomach? That's us…"

She remembered once again how the day before she had woken up feeling sick to her stomach, although she knew that it wasn't any normal ache.

"But on with my story," Kouga said, "Six months ago your father stole something from us. A jewel called the Shikon no Tama. We went to a lot of trouble to steal that jewel Kagome and it is worth more then you could ever imagine, and frankly, we want it back."

She tried to pull away from him, but he held strong.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kagome hissed.

He smirked again, "Nothing really. But, I have noticed that, when a man is at risk of losing something he cares about more then anything, he becomes desperate to get it back. No matter what."

"So what am I? Bait?" she asked.

He nodded, his breath hot on her cheek, "Exactly. There is no doubt in our minds that he won't come for you."

"And when he does? What then? Will you let me go?" Kagome asked.

Kouga didn't answer her at first. He just stared at her, that same…hungry look in his eyes.

"You really are quite beautiful Kagome…" he whispered.

She flushed at the inappropriateness of it all and bit her lip, "Would you just answer my question? What will happen if you get the jewel back?"

Kouga smirked at her retort, "It's up to Naraku, not me. But…knowing him…he will want to make sure that your dad doesn't…how can I say this…repeat his actions ever again."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?" she whispered.

Kouga smirked.

Suddenly Kouga was ripped off of Kagome and tossed across the room as if he were nothing. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at Kouga.

"You know our orders you idiot," he hissed, "We don't touch her."

Kagome was surprised. Was he…was Inuyasha…protecting her? She shook her head. No, they were just orders, that's all. But then why was he standing in front of her as if he was shielding her from Kouga?

Kouga stood up, his face red with fury. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's aura was weaker then Kouga's, and his character seemed more…human almost.

Could he be a half demon?

"Mind your own damn business dog breath!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha growled and balled his fists.

"We'll finish this later Kouga, but right now I have to take her to Naraku," Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome shivered. Who was this Naraku guy anyway? All she knew about him was that he was the one who had ordered her to be kidnapped in the first place. And that he was probably a drug lord…

…like her father.

Mixed emotions filled Kagome. Part of her wanted to warn her father and stay safe in his warm embrace. But the other half of her was furious at him. How could he lie to her for all these years? She felt so…betrayed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and when Kagome looked up she noticed that Kouga had left and it was just the two of them.

"Let's go," he huffed and grabbed onto her elbow tightly.

"Ow!" she yelled as he pulled her through the door.

Ripping her arm from his grip she glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere. It's not like I even know where I am."

She would find out though…and the minute she got her chance. She would be as far away from these demons as she possibly could get.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to walk, signaling for her to follow. She hesitated but eventually thought better of it, and followed the silver haired boy.

Time to meet Naraku…


	3. Naraku

Chapter 3: Naraku

Inuyasha stopped in front of a large black door. He raised his hand to walk when suddenly the door began to swing open.

Kagome could sense that Inuyasha was tense.

Was he afraid?

No…he wasn't afraid. It felt more like Inuyasha was trying to control his anger. Was this anger toward her or this Naraku person?

She was led through the doors where she was met by absolute blackness except for the light that was coming through the door they had just entered. Kagome's heartbeat quickened when the door closed itself and she was plunged into darkness. She stopped walking. Where was she going?

All around her she could hear the faint whispering of voices that she didn't recognize. Yet when she put her hands out they were instantly touching cold stone. There was no way for other people to fit in hear without brushing against her. Then where were these voices coming from?

Her hands began to shake when she realized that she couldn't hear Inuyasha's footsteps anymore.

Where had he gone?

With her hands out n front of her, Kagome walked slowly through the darkness. Following the voices, they became louder the farther she went on. She turned left and found that she was moving at a slant that was going downward. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream and Kagome leaned against the wall, holding and hand over her own mouth so she herself wouldn't scream.

Who was that?

They sounded as if they were in…pain.

Suddenly a hand went around her wrist and Kagome screamed, swinging both of her fists into the air. She connected with something solid and heard a voice grunt. A hand came over her mouth, silencing her scream. Struggling against the mystery person she tried to kick it but it slammed her against the wall, pinning her legs.

She took a deep breath and focused on building up her powers. She would fight if she had to.

"Would you calm down!" a familiar voice hissed in her ear.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she whispered as he took his hand off her mouth.

"What they hell are you doing down here?" he hissed, stepping back from her, "I told you to keep close."

"No you didn't," Kagome mumbled.

He growled, "Well now I am telling you. So stay close."

And with that he turned around, maneuvering through the darkness easily. Kagome was dragged along because he still had his warm hand firmly around her wrist.

They walked on for at least ten minutes until they came to an elevator. Inuyasha pulled her ahead of him.

"Get in," he said.

She was pushed in and Inuyasha pushed the top floor button.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled as the doors closed, "Aren't you coming?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just looked at her with those big amber eyes.

And then Kagome started going up…

The elevator was all mirrors and Kagome stared blankly at her reflection. She looked pale and tired. Her eyes were involuntarily wide in fear and her hands were shaking.

For some odd reason, she seemed to miss the warmth of Inuyasha's hand on her wrist.

The elevator stopped suddenly and the doors slowly opened to reveal a large room. It was surrounded by windows and Kagome could see a huge starry sky stretch across the horizon. She couldn't see any sign of Tokyo. Where was she?

As she continued to looked around the room, she noticed that everything was either black leather or stainless steel. There was a large table that could have seated twenty people in the middle of the room. At the far end, there was a black desk with nothing but a pen and a laptop on it.

Seated at the desk was a man that sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

Red eyes stared at her as she stepped out of the elevator. The man stood up and he walked toward her, towering almost a foot above her. His long wavy black hair fell into his eyes and he was smirking at her.

Kagome's power pulsed through her veins.

He wasn't human, but he wasn't demon either. Although his aura was more powerful then both Inuyasha's and Kouga's, Kagome sensed that he wasn't a full demon.

"Naraku…" Kagome hissed.

The man smirked and stood in front of her, his red eyes chilling her to the bone.

"Kagome Higurashi," he whispered, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

He stuck out his hand to shake hers but Kagome just stared at it as if it we going to morph into something disgusting. Naraku's smile fell and he dropped his hand.

"I see your pathetic father never taught you any manners," Naraku smiled.

Kagome scowled.

Naraku smirked and moved to the window, staring out at nothing.

"Do you know why you are here Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome frowned, "Yeah, that guy named Kouga told me everything."

"And here I wanted the pleasure of watching your pretty face take it all in…" Naraku whispered.

Something in his voice made her shiver, like he had more then one meaning to his words. All she knew was that Kouga was not going to benefit from the outcome.

Suddenly a phone rang, breaking the silence and Kagome jumped.

Naraku reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

There was a pause and Kagome could faintly hear the sound of a muffled voice on the other end. Naraku's lips slowly curved up into a smile as he turned to look at Kagome.

"Alright," Naraku said and then hung up the phone.

Kagome wanted to ask who had been on the phone, but she suspected that that was what Naraku wanted her to do. So she kept her mouth shut.

Naraku frowned and pressed a button that was located on the edge of his desk. Kagome frowned and waited for something to explode, or jump out at her… but nothing happened.

Naraku laughed, "Don't looked so worried my dear," he whispered, "I merely called for your escort to take you back to your room."

"What?" Kagome asked, "So that's it?"

He smirked, "I was planning on asking you where your father kept the jewel, but I no longer seek that information."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome breathed.

Naraku walked toward her and stopped barley a foot away from her. Kagome could smell his strong musty cologne and she would have taken a step back, but she didn't want Naraku to know that she was terrified.

"Do you know who I was on the phone with?" he asked softly.

Kagome shook her head.

Naraku smirked and brought his hand to Kagome's face where he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She slapped his hand away and stepped back from him.

"Just tell me," she hissed.

"Your father," Naraku smiled.

Kagome gasped, "M-my…father?"

He nodded, "He sounded quiet hysterical, wanting to know that your were alright. He cracked a lot sooner then I thought he would. He has wisely decided to surrender the jewel to me and I have men out to pick him up as we speak."

Kagome's hands were shaking, "You're bringing him here? Why? Why don't you just pick up the jewel at a drop off?"

Naraku sighed, "Your father and I need to have a little…chat, and I thought it would be best if it was here where no one could interfere."

"What's going to happen?" Kagome asked, her hands in tight fists, "I know your type well enough to know that you aren't going to let any of us go."

"Smart girl," Naraku nodded at her, "Your father gave in knowing exactly what his punishment would be. So whatever happens is all what he deserves."

Kagome felt her knees begin to give way beneath her and she placed her hand on the cold wall to steady herself…

"Y-you're going to k-kill him aren't you?" Kagome whispered.

Naraku just stared at her, smiling. His eyes told her all she needed to know.

Naraku was going to kill her father. But he wasn't going to stop there, she knew…he would kill her, and Souta, and mama before he was satisfied. She could tell by the way his eyes gleamed at the mere thought of blood…the way they almost glazed over with disgusting pleasure…

"You're sick," Kagome whispered.

Before Naraku could answer the door opened. Kagome turned around quickly, expecting to see her father, but instead she saw Inuyasha enter the room, his face unreadable.

"Are they here yet?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

Naraku tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently as they all stood in silence. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and noticed that he was staring at her. When he noticed her looking he quickly looked away, his cheeks tinged with pink.

Suddenly the door opened again and three figures walked in. A man with his black hair in a pony tail at the nape of his neck walked in first. He was quite handsome, and was wearing black pants with a black shirt. His violet eyes looked Kagome up and done with interest.

Behind him was a tall man the looked a lot like Inuyasha. He looked older and his long silver hair went past his ass. His cold eyes glanced at Kagome and quickly looked away, as if in disgust.

In one hand he was dragging someone behind him by the arm…

…her father.

"Daddy!" Kagome moved toward him but Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed her elbow.

She looked at him in shock and his eyes stared into hers, telling her to stay.

Looking back at her father, Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears.

He looked horrible. One of his eyes was blue and his lip was bloody and swollen. His cloths had been ripped in various placed and Kagome noticed that he was walking with a slight limp.

Naraku laughed lightly and walked in front of her father who and been thrown onto the ground by the man with silver hair.

"Higurashi, you are looking a little worse for wear," Naraku hissed.

"Fuck you Naraku," her father spat.

Naraku frowned, "Now now, you aren't exactly in the best position to be talking back."

And with that Naraku sent a swift kick to her father's gut, causing him to double or in pain, gasping and spitting out blood.

Kagome fumed and she tried to get at Naraku but Inuyasha's hands went tightly around either of her elbows.

"Tell me where the jewel is Higurashi," Naraku hissed, "When you called I had assumed you would do the smart thing and bring it with you, but I don't sense it anywhere."

Her father laughed bitterly, "Do you honestly think I would be so stupid as to bring it with me? You could have taken it and killed me and my family."

"And what makes you think I still won't do just that?"

"Because you need me you bastard. I know where it is. If you let Kagome go, I will take you to it," he said softly.

Naraku growled and dug his hand into his pocket before he pulled out a gun. Kagome gasped as he pointed it at her chest. Inuyasha's grip on her tightened as he growled softly from behind her.

Why was he upset? Hell, she was the one with a gun pointed at her! Not him!

"Tell me where it is or I will shoot your daughter," Naraku threatened.

Her father shook his head, "If you shoot her then I will never tell you. Let her go. You can have me in her place. I will take you to the jewel and then you can do whatever you want with me."

Naraku hissed and turned the gun on her father. Kagome fought to escape from Inuyasha's grip but he pulled her up against him, overpowering her.

"Don't move if you want to live," he hissed in her ear.

She ignored him.

"Does anyone else know where the jewel is?" Naraku asked her father.

His eyes flashed and he shook his head. Too quickly, and Naraku noticed.

"Someone else does know. Who?" Naraku placed the gun on her father's temple and Kagome noticed her father shaking.

"Daddy just tell him! Tell him wear it is!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming down her face.


	4. blood stained hands

Chapter 4: Blood stained hands

Her father looked at her sadly, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Kagome, please forgive me for so many years of lies. I love you so much-"

"Shut up Higurashi! Tell em who else knows!" Naraku cocked the pistol.

"Remember Kagome," he whispered, "remember what I always use to tell you? Life fears death but lives only to die."

Kagome stopped struggling in Inuyasha's arms.

…life fears death but lives only to die…

It was a quote that her father had always use to tell her. She had found it creepy, but yet…true. The first time he had ever told her that was when she was ten years old. They had been walking through the park a few blocks away form their home. It was Kagome's favorite place. There was an old brick school by a small pond that had been abandoned for years and was now covered in graffiti. The park was pretty overgrown with grass so not many people went there. Kagome had been walking with her father when he random said the quote. He had made her promise that she would never forget it.

"Daddy?" Kagome asked softly, watching as her father closed his eyes softly.

What did he mean by the quote?

Was it some type of riddle.

And then suddenly…it all made perfect sense…

Naraku pressed the gun harder to his head, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean Higurashi? Tell me where the jewel is!"

Her father laughed lightly, "Just something you wouldn't understand…"

Naraku hissed, "I'm finished with you Higurashi."

And with that…

…Naraku pulled the trigger.

Kagome screamed as her father's dead body fell to the ground, blood sprayed everywhere. Kagome's whole body was shaking, and she couldn't bring herself to look away from her father's body.

So much blood…

It was everywhere…

The boy with the pony tail looked disgusted but the other one looked just as emotionless as he did before.

It was the look on Naraku's face that sent Kagome over the edge.

He was looked at the blood, a wide smile on his lips. His eyes were misted over with pleasure as he examined his work.

"You bastard!" Kagome screamed, "You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"

She fought desperately to escape Inuyasha's grip but he held onto her, his nails digging into her arms painfully.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Naraku seemed to snap out of his daze and he turned to Kagome, pointing the gun at her.

"I suggest you shut up girl," Naraku hissed.

Kagome just glared at him, "You sick fuck…why? Why the hell did you soot him? You needed him!"

"There is someone else who knows, and I was getting tired of his pathetic life force wasting space," Naraku said.

"You're the waste of space Naraku! You're pathetic!" Kagome yelled, "You-"

Naraku cocked the gun a second time and pointed it at Kagome's temple.

"Release her Inuyasha," Naraku hissed.

Inuyasha instantly let her go, stepping away from her. Kagome just stood in front of Naraku, her eyes never leaving his blood red ones.

"Go ahead," Kagome whispered, "shoot me. I dare you."

Naraku smiled, his eyes flashing red.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll take good care of your mother and Souta," he purred, "Very good care…"

"Don't you fucking touch them," Kagome seethed.

Naraku laughed, "In about two seconds you won't be able to stop me."

His finger moved to the trigger…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kagome smirked.

Naraku frowned, "And why not?"

"Because if you shoot me, then you will be killing the only other person who knows where the jewel is," Kagome whispered.

Naraku's finger moved away from the trigger as if it had suddenly been lit on fire.

"You know where it is?"

Kagome just stared at him.

Naraku smirked and lowered the gun, "Inuyasha, take Kagome back to her room and get Sango to find her some new cloths. She has her father's blood all over her own."

Kagome's stomach turned as she looked down at her clothes for the first time and noticed that he was right. There were specks of dark blood all over her.

"Miroku," Naraku gestured toward the black haired boy, "Go and fetch Kouga, I wish to have a word with him. And Sesshomaru…"

The cold eyed man looked up at Naraku and Kagome could have sworn she saw hatred flash through his eyes. Before she could confirm it his eyes quickly turned emotionless again.

"…clean up this mess," Naraku nodded at her father's body.

Kagome clenched her fists as Inuyasha placed a hand around her elbow and led her to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Inuyasha released her and she looked at her feet, not wanting to look at herself in the mirror lining the elevator.

"You shouldn't have lied to him you know," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

Kagome didn't bother to look up at him, but she could feel his eyes watching her.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

He growled, "About the jewel! Do you have any idea what he could do to you or your family? He will do anything to get that damn jewel, and now he thinks you know where it is! He's never going to let you go now."

Kagome looked up at him then, yelling at him, "Two things. One, he was never going to let me go in the first place so please stop letting me get my hopes up! And two, what makes you think that I don't know where the jewel is?"

Inuyasha just stared at her, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected her to yell like that…

"I-I-"

"That's right, you don't know anything!" Kagome balled her hands into fists, "You don't understand anything! This is all your fault!"

Kagome could feel tears sting her eyes again.

Inuyasha's shocked face turned quickly to rage and he hit his hand against the control panel, stopping the elevator.

"What the hell do you mean, its my fault?" he yelled back at her.

Kagome looked frantically at him and the elevator which was now stuck in between the second and ground floor.

"What did you stop the elevator for you idiot?" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha balled his own hands into fists and Kagome gasped when she noticed a small line of blood dripping onto the floor from his fist.

"Shut up and answer my god damn question!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just glared at him.

"Say something!" he growled.

"You told me to shut up," Kagome laughed bitterly.

Inuyasha took a threatening step toward her.

"You want to know why it's your fault?" she asked, "Are you dumb or something? YOU were the one who fucking dragged me here in the first place!"

"So that makes it my fault!" he fumed.

"Um...yeah!" she yelled back.

Inuyasha laughed and pressed the button for the elevator to keep moving. When they reached the ground floor Inuyasha viciously grabbed her arm and dragged her, literally, to her room.

He opened the door and threw her inside, causing her to fall to the floor at the feet of a girl about Kagome's age. She had her long dark brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and her eyes that were lined with pink eye shadowed widen at Inuyasha.

"Inu-!" she started to say.

"You know what I think you bitch?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, ignoring the girl behind her, "I think you are so fucking helpless right now that you would blame it on the first person you fucking see! If you are going to fucking blame someone, then why not blame Naraku! Or, why not blame the guy who started all of this? Why not blame your fucking father!"

Kagome gasped, standing up. She could feel her power rip through her veins in hot rage.

"How dare you!" she yelled, "You have no fucking right to talk about him! He's dead and-"

She was silenced when the back of Inuyasha's hand connected with her cheek. Kagome was sent flying back, and luckily the strange girl caught her before she fell, and Kagome clung to her arms.

Behind her, she could hear the sound of Inuyasha slamming the door and his angry footsteps walking away quickly.

Suddenly Kagome just couldn't take it anymore, she started bawling into the shoulder of this girl that she knew nothing about. The girl didn't push her away either. She and Kagome sunk to the floor, the girl stroking Kagome's hair while she cried.

"It's okay," the girl whispered, "everything will be okay."

Kagome wanted so badly to believe her…

…but she just couldn't see how…

…………………..WITH INUYASHA……………..

As Inuyasha fumed down the dark halls he growled.

How dare she even think to blame it on him! After all, he was only doing what he had been told.

…like some lap dog…

He growled again. He understood why she would do that though, it was human nature. In desperate situation she merely wanted to relief some of the guilt she had onto someone else.

It wasn't his fault…

It wasn't her fault…

"Naraku," he hissed softly.

The mere sound of his name made Inuyasha want to hit something. That bastard…Inuyasha never could get over the way he stared at his victims after killing them. It was as if he was memorizing every detail, every blood spatter across the room. Like he wanted to remember the way their bodies twisted unnaturally when he ordered them to be tortured. It made Inuyasha sick.

Although eh wasn't one who could frown upon all of his actions. Inuyasha had killed…never willingly, but…still. His hands were still stained with the blood of the innocent.

Inuyasha walked into a large room where there were several couches lining the walls.

Miroku, his best friend, was looking in a mirror at himself, his violet eyes sparkling over his handsome features.

Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru was standing over a sink in the corner, washing a red substance off his hands. Inuyasha's stomach turned when he realized that it was the blood form Kagome's father. Sesshomaru had cleaned up the mess faster then Inuyasha had expected.

Sitting on a couch, moping was Kouga, Inuyasha's friend/rival. Inuyasha noticed that he wasn't letting his back touch the couch, and his face was twisted in pain.

Inuyasha sat beside him, "Naraku get mad at you or something?"

Kouga looked at him, "Mad? He was furious just because I told the girl about her father!"

"What did he do to you?"

"Fifty lashes on the back," he mumbled.

Inuyasha winced. He remembered when he had been punished for his mistakes…it was never good.

Miroku saw Inuyasha and sat next to him.

"You and that Kagome girl have a fight or something?" he asked.

Inuyasha flushed. They heard?

Miroku read his mind, "I think the whole place heard you two yelling at each other like an old married couple. So…did you have make up sex?"

Inuyasha hit him over the head. Miroku…what a pervert, as usual.

He looked down at his hand, remembering how he had hit Kagome…the shocked look on her beautiful face…

Wait….did he just say…beautiful?


	5. A friend among enemies

Chapter 5: A friend among enemies

Kagome had finally stopped crying a few minutes later and she blushed, finally realizing that she had been crying in the shoulder of a stranger.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome released the girl quickly and sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't mean to do that, I jus…just couldn't take it anymore I guess…"

The girl sat beside her, smiling softly, "It's ok, I understand. My name is Sango by the way."

Kagome smiled back the girl, "I'm Kagome, but you already knew that…are you a captive here too?"

Sango shook her head, "No, I an the weapons master here. I purchased and even make some of the weapons that are used."

Kagome gasped, "But you are so young! You look like you're my age!"

"Yeah, I'm seventeen, but I've been working for Naraku since I was ten," Sango frowned, her eyes flashing hatred for a moment.

"Why would you work for a bastard like him?" Kagome spat out.

Sango shrugged, "I don't have much of a choice. When I was ten the Demons attacked my family and killed everyone I love. Instead of killing me he brought me here and I was taught how to make weapons. I excelled in it and so he kept me alive. I hated doing it, and I tried to escape once…"

Sango fell silent.

"What happened? Kagome asked.

"The night I tried to escape, Naraku's assistant, Kagura, found me and brought me to Naraku. He beat me, saying that I could never leave, that I was too valuable and I knew too much. And then…"

Kagome waited as Sango took a few deep breaths trying to hold back tears.

"H-he, he dragged me to the dungeon and my younger brother, Kohaku was being held captive there. I thought Naraku had killed him, but it had been a trick. He told me that if I ever disobeyed him, he would hurt Kohaku," Sango sighed, "I haven't seen Kohaku since then. He will be twelve in two weeks…"

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Sango…"

She smiled softly and nodded.

"Anyway, I'm here to get you some extra clothes," Sango stood up and went over to a large duffel bag that Kagome hadn't noticed before, "It's my clothes, but you look like you're my size…"

She carried the bag over to where Kagome was sitting and set it beside Kagome.

Kagome looked in it and smiled. Sango had good taste.

She noticed two pairs of jeans, on dark and one light, a pair of black sweat pants, seven t-shirts of various colors, underwear and socks that were new and still in the package. There was also some sweaters, long sleeve shirts and a pair of pajamas.

"Thank you Sango," Kagome said, genuinely grateful, "I'm glad that there's someone here that I can at least talk to."

Sango smiled, "I'm glad too. Normally its just me, Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha. Guys are no fun to hang out with twenty four seven let me tell you…"

Kagome frowned, "How can you stand Inuyasha? He's such a jerk!"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," Sango said, "I remember he was here way before I even got here."

Kagome frowned as she started looking through the clothes, "He probably volunteered…"

When Sango didn't answer Kagome looked up at her. She was staring at Kagome, frowning, and looking as though she was deep in thought.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, "How did Inuyasha get to be here?"

Sango shook her head softly, "I don't know if I'm the one who should tell you that Kagome."

"Why not?" Kagome begged, "It's not like Inuyasha is going to tell me!"

Sango smiled, "I don't know Kagome…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome was standing there in confusion as Sango went around the room, placing the clothes in a small dresser that hadn't been there when Kagome first arrived.

"Sango? What did you mean by that?" Kagome asked again.

Sango looked back up at her, "Lets just say that before you came he was as cold and emotionless as his older brother Sesshomaru…"

And with that Sango waved goodbye and left.

Kagome was even more confused then she was before. She remembered who Sesshomaru was…

He was the tall handsome one with the eyes like ice. Naraku had ordered him to…

…to clean up after her father's death.

Kagome sighed and sat on the bed.

But that couldn't be right…sure, they may look like brother, but they were so different…

Could Sango be right?

But what the hell did she have to do with making Inuyasha show emotion?

"Maybe he would have been better off acting like his brother…" she mumbled, running a finger across her bruised cheek.

Sighing, she changed into the pajamas Sango had given her and crawled into bed.

"Dad…" she whispered softly, remembering his last words…

'Life fears death but lives only to die…'

"If I'm guessing right…then I know where the jewel is," Kagome whispered, "but…how the hell am I supposed to get to it?"

…………..WITH INUYASHA……………

Inuyasha lay awake that night, tossing and turning.

"Damn," he growled, "why can't I fucking get her out of my head!"

He sat up in bed and hit his head on the wall a few times.

He couldn't get the imagine of her eyes out of his head…the way they seemed to be trying to figure him out, trying to ask him something…

Ever since he had restrained her from attacking Naraku, he couldn't get rid of her scent. No matter how many cold showers he took, the smell of rain and roses stayed with him…intoxicating him.

Sighing, Inuyasha got out of bed and stretched, his arms going over his head and stretching out his bare well toned chest.

Even though he was only in a pair of red boxers, he still felt hot.

Going quietly to the door, he stuck his head out side and sniffed the air. He could smell the scent of Miroku and Kouga. They were both in their rooms. His sensitive hearing told him that they were both fast asleep.

Inuyasha began to move silently down the pitch black halls.

Naraku insisted that there was no light at all for some stupid reason, but it didn't matter. Inuyasha was a half demon and it allowed him to see in the dark better then humans.

He stopped in front of a door, and slowly turned the knob.

Kagome's room was kept unlocked. Naraku knew that Kagome didn't know where she was and so he ordered that the door be kept unlocked. Inuyasha knew the truth though… Naraku wanted nothing more then for Kagome to try and escape so that he could catch her. He loved the sound of his prisoners screaming as he brutally tortured them.

Kagome was fast asleep as Inuyasha went and knelt in front of her.

She was a priestess. He had sensed her power when they had been fighting earlier… he never knew that they existed in modern times anymore.

He frowned when he noticed the dry tears streaking her beautiful face. Her hair fell softly across her cheek and Inuyasha lightly brought his hand to her face, brushing away the hair and tucking it behind her ear.

His hand froze when he saw the dark bruise on her cheek…

He had done that…

Inuyasha felt hot anger build in him. Not because of her, but because of him.

Why was he feeling like this? Why had he stood so protectively in front of her when Kouga had confronted her? Why did he have the desire to hold her close as she cried over her father? Why did he want nothing more then to pull her to him and kiss her senseless?

He regretted excepting the assignment of kidnapping the girl. But he had never known that she would effect him so much. He had watched her for a few days before confronting her, and those few days had stirred emotions in him her hadn't felt for years. And the more he began to feel, the more he hated the girl. And yet…her didn't hate her. It confused him to no end.

Kagome groaned softly in her sleep and Inuyasha quickly moved his hand from her face. He waited until she stopped moving and then stood softly.

He shouldn't have come…

Now her scent was even stronger in his mind then it had been before…

Growling softly he turned and left the room, heading back to his own.

He wouldn't give in to his weak human emotions…

From now on, Kagome was nothing more then a captive.

Inuyasha vowed not to fall for the girl. Ever.

………….NEXT DAY…………

Kagome opened her eyes, shivering in the cool morning air.

For a moment she didn't recognize her surroundings, but when she looked in the mirror and noticed the bruise, it all came back to her and she wanted to cry again.

"Daddy," she whispered.

She had had the strangest dream last night. She had dreamed that Inuyasha had come to her while she was sleeping. He had knelt in front of her bed and watched her…

When Kagome had woken up with her heart pounding. She felt safe, calm, and the faint feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

…she must be getting sick.

That must be it.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Sango walked in.

"Morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" she smiled.

Kagome nodded, "Surprisingly enough, I slept ok."

"That's good," Sango said, "Do you want to have a shower? I was told to let you use my bathing area and then get you some lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yea, it's already one, you were sleeping a long time."

Kagome nodded and Sango led her down the dark halls.

"You wouldn't be able to tell it was day even if you wanted to," Kagome mumbled, "Why is it so dark in here?"

Sango laughed lightly, "We are under ground about two stories. That and Naraku is just a creepy guy who likes the dark."

About an hour later, Kagome had showered, shaved her legs and gotten dressed in some fresh clothes. She had chosen the black sweat pants with a blue muscle shirt.

Sango had eaten lunch with Kagome in her room, which she was otherwise confined to. It was a pathetic lunch, an apple and two granola bars, but it was better then nothing.

As they sat on her bed, talking, there was a knock on the door and two girls walked in.

One appeared to be at least twenty or so and she had dark brown hair and blood red eyes. The other one looked no older then twelve or so. Her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were blank and lifeless. Kagome sensed that both of them were demons.

"Kagura, Kanna," Sango mumbled, and Kagome noticed her stiffen, "What do you want?"

Well…tension much?

"Naraku wants to speak to you," the older one, Kagura said.

Sango nodded and left nodding softly at Kagome.

The three of them left and Kagome was left alone again.

As she sat there she began thinking about Souta and her mother. She wondered how they were doing, and if they knew that her father was dead.

Kagome bit her lip as she remembered the panicked look on Souta's face as she was taken away by Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Souta," she whispered.

Standing up, Kagome walked quietly to her door.

It was unlocked, and she stuck her head out the door. The halls were empty.

"I can't stay here," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath Kagome ran quietly down the dark hallway and toward what she hoped to be freedom…


	6. Unexpected

Chapter 6: unexpected

Inuyasha was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when he suddenly caught the scent of rain and rose in the air.

Kagome…

He stood up slowly and looked out his door.

There it was again…

That scent.

So he wasn't imagining it. She had gone pas his door just a few seconds ago.

"She's trying to escape that stupid wench," he whispered.

Images flashed in his mind of Kagome getting caught and taken to Naraku…

His hands began to shake as he growled.

He couldn't let that happen…if anything happened to her then-

"Then what?" he hissed, "Why the hell should I care what happens to her? She's…nothing to me."

Even as he said the words, he didn't believe them.

Growling again Inuyasha stepped back into his room and shut the door.

She was on her own this time…

………….WITH KAGOME…………….

Kagome could have sworn she heard the sound of a door opening, so she moved faster.

Where was she going?

Where was the exit?

Stairs…Sango said that they were underground…so if she found stairs then-

Kagome suddenly ran into something and she stopped.

"Damn," she mumbled.

Must be a wall…

Moving her hands along the object to maneuver around it she froze when she felt the wall move…

It was moving up and down…almost as if it was…

…breathing.

Kagome gasped and turned to run when two large hands grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her up against a wall. She fought to get away, kicking the person where ever she could reach, but it barley flinched.

It was then she looked up and came face to face with a pair of amber eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

…no…it wasn't Inuyasha. These eyes were much colder, almost emotionless…

"…Sesshomaru," she whimpered.

This wasn't good.

Without a word to her, Sesshomaru threw her over his shoulder and started off in the opposite direction.

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled, "Stop! Where the hell are you taking me!"

"To Naraku," was all he said.

Oh shit…

………………WITH INUYASHA………….

Inuyasha bolted up in bed when he heard Kagome yelling.

She got caught, already…

Inuyasha sniffed the air…please say Miroku caught her, or even Kouga…they might at least bring her back to her room instead of Naraku.

His body turned cold when he picked up the scent that was mingled with Kagome's.

Sesshomaru.

"Fuck," Inuyasha hissed, "the bastard will bring her straight to Naraku…"

As Inuyasha stood up, he stopped.

No…

He wouldn't protect her…that would be giving in…

Damn these human emotions…

He decided to follow anyway, telling himself that it was out of interest, nothing else…

Keeping far enough behind so that Sesshomaru wouldn't sense him, Inuyasha followed until they reached the elevator. He watched as Sesshomaru walked into the elevator with the screaming and kicking Kagome over his shoulder.

"Damn," he mumbled.

He would have to wait until they came back down. Inuyasha was confident that Naraku wasn't going to kill her. He thought that Kagome knew were the jewel, so until he found out where it was, she was safe.

But that sure as hell wasn't going to stop Naraku from punishing her…

……………WITH KAGOME……………

As the elevator doors closed, Kagome could have sworn that she had caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's silver hair. But it must have been her imagination, why would he be following?

Probably some sick fetish, watching a screaming girl be carried off…

When they reached the top floor and the doors opened, Kagome was tossed onto the floor. She gasped in pain as the air was forced out of her. Her head whipped around just in time to see Sesshomaru get back in the elevator and go back down without her.

"Back so soon Kagome?" a chilly voice echoed through her head.

Perhaps she should have stayed in her room in the beginning…

Kagome stood up and faced Naraku who was standing in front of her, smiling.

"Trying to escape already?" Naraku asked, "And here I thought you were enjoying your stay."

"Fuck you," Kagome hissed, "I'd rather burn in hell then be stuck here."

Naraku just smiled.

Kagome clenched her fists, wanting nothing more then to smack that stupid smile off his nasty face…

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Naraku offered Kagome his arm.

She just stared at him if he was crazy. The memories of the screaming voice down the dark halls came to mind.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere with you," she hissed.

"Oh, but Kagome, you don't have a choice," he said menacingly.

Kagome's hand shot out to hit him, but he was faster. His hand went around her wrist in an iron grip and his other hand whipped out and struck her across the face. Hot fire shot through her cheek and she would have fallen over from the impact if Naraku had not been holding onto her wrist.

Before she could recover from the hit Naraku dragged to the elevator and threw her inside. Her head connected with the wall and she heard the sound of the glass cracking. Before she hit the floor Naraku's arm went around her waist and pulled her against him.

Kagome tried to hit him away but everything began to get fuzzy as her head throbbed. She could feel a hot liquid start to trickle down the back of her neck…blood.

"Stay awake Kagome," Naraku whispered in her ear, "I want you to be conscious for your surprise."

She groaned as the elevator door chimed and Naraku picked her up bridal style, and carried her down the dark halls.

Kagome knew immediately where she was when she began to hear the screams…

"…No," she mumbled.

Naraku merely laughed as he walked through a large door. The screams now became crystal clear and Kagome covered her ears, now fully conscious.

Naraku set her back on her feet and dragged her along the row of what looked like cells. Kagome kept her eyes on her feet, not wanting to see the source of the scream.

They stopped in front of another door and Kagome was led into it.

When Kagome's eyes adjusted to the sudden light, she gasped.

Kagura was standing at the other side of the room, but she wasn't alone.

Standing in front of her…

…was Souta.

He looked dead…

His skin was pale and clammy and there was several bruises and scars on his face. Fresh and dry blood covered his clothes, and one of his legs looked broken and he winced when he leaned on it.

When he saw Kagome his dull eyes lit up and he took a step toward her, but Kagura held him back.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled and made a move for him but Naraku grabbed her, putting one arm around her neck and another over her stomach, holding down her arms.

"Lat me go! Let me go Naraku!" she screamed as she fought desperately.

Naraku snapped his fingers and Kagura suddenly lashed out at Souta, hitting him in the back of the head. He screamed and fell to the floor, shaking.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop fighting Kagome and he doesn't get hurt," Naraku hissed in her ear.

She immediately stopped moving, tears running down her face.

Naraku…she hated him…she loathed him with her whole being.

Shaking with rage Kagome could feel her power begin to build, rushing through her veins like hot fire.

"I'd calm myself if I were you Kagome," Naraku whispered, "If you want your brother to live, I suggest you refrain from using those powers of yours."

"I'll kill you Naraku," she hissed.

"An empty threat."

Naraku snapped his fingers again and Kagura released her grip on Souta. When Naraku let go of Kagome, she ran to Souta's side and gathered him into her embrace, both of them crying.

"Souta," she cried, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry he did this to you…"

"Dad explained e-everything to u-us before h-he went to f-find you," Souta whimpered, "But he n-never came home. Then they came f-or us in the middle of the night. Kagome…they…they…"

"What is it Souta?" Kagome whispered.

"They killed mom!" Souta cried, "They k-killed her right in front of m-me! Kagome, they m-made me watch!…There was s-so much b-blood."

Kagome held her brother tighter, crying even harder.

First dad…and now mom…they were alone now…

Suddenly rough hands pried Kagome away from Souta. She reached out for him but suddenly found herself forced against the wall, Naraku in her face.

"You…bastard," she hissed, tears still running down her cheeks, "Why…why the hell are you doing this? Let him the fuck go Naraku! He's just a kid, he doesn't know anything!"

"You think I brought him here to get information?" Naraku laughed.

Kagome's heart stopped.

"T-then why?" she asked.

He smirked, "Sango was just like you. Stubborn, hard to control, and she cared deeply for her family. That was her weakness. And it's your weakness too Kagome. I brought Souta here as a way to…subdue you."

She began to shake again, "So you are torturing my brother so you can…control me?"

He just smirked.

"You're sick…" Kagome whispered, "You'll get what's coming to you Naraku."

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" he asked.

"Its called karma dipshit," she hissed.

He frowned and stepped away from Kagome, hitting her hard across the face. She gasped and slowly sunk to the floor, holing her now stinging cheek. Naraku growled and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her across the room. She landed at Souta's feet and he reached for her, but Kagura held him back.

Naraku walked up to Kagome and sent a swift kick to her ribs, causing her to cry out.

"Stop it!" Souta cried, "Stop hitting her!"

This earned Souta a punch to his jaw from Naraku. Kagome's eyes flashed with rage as she jumped on Naraku's back, hitting his head and ripping at his hair.

He growled and grabbed her wrist throwing her off him. She hit the floor hard and just lay there, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath from the immense pain.

Naraku kicked Kagome one last time and then headed for the door.

"Kagura, take Souta back to his cell," he hissed, "then send for Inuyasha. Get him to take this wench back to her room."

And with that he left, Kagura following him, dragging the screaming Souta behind her.

Kagome watched helplessly as he was dragged off. Tears fell down his cheeks as he reached out to her, desperate to get to her. And then the heavy door closed and all was silent.

Kagome had never felt such pain. Every breath she took felt as though she was breathing in fire and her whole body shook.

She closed her eyes, praying that the pain go away.

She could hear the sound of the door opening and gentle arms picked her up, carrying her away from the lights.

And then Kagome passed out.


	7. Healing

Chapter 7: Healing

Inuyasha had waited patiently by the elevator for Kagome to come out. When his brother came out alone and walked past him without a word, Inuyasha began to worry.

Ten minutes later the elevator opened again and Naraku walked out, carrying Kagome in his arms. It didn't take Inuyasha long to figure out what happened when he saw the broken glass and blood in the elevator.

He debated with himself to decided whether or not he should follow. In the end he turned and simply went back to his room, ignoring Miroku as he greeted him in the hall.

When he got back into his room he lay on his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to get rid of the voices in his head.

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he mumbled.

The door opened and Kagura walked in, her red eyes watching him.

"What do you want Kagura?"

"Naraku wants you to take the girl back to her room," she said.

Inuyasha sighed, "Where is she?"

"In the dungeons, the light room," she said and then left.

Inuyasha didn't even want to begin to imagine what happened in that room. Walking quickly he went down to where Kagura had told him she would be.

When Inuyasha opened the door, he had to hold back a gasp at what he saw.

Kagome was lying on the ground, shaking. Her eyes were closed and fresh tears streaked her face. Large bruises and cuts covered her cheeks and hairline. She was holding onto her side and Inuyasha suspected that they were broken. He could smell her blood on her.

He walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. As gently as he could, he gathered her into his arms and carried her out of the room.

When they got back to her room Inuyasha set Kagome on her bed. She moaned in pain.

"S-Souta…" she breathed in her sleep.

Souta?…oh yeah…that was the name of her brother.

Inuyasha growled. Did Naraku do something to the brother?

Inuyasha left her room to get a first aid kit and some water. When he got back Kagome hadn't moved.

"I should be asking Sango to do this," he mumbled to himself.

But she needed help now…who knows if her wounds were already infected or not.

He growled , "Fuck."

He didn't want to be near her, let alone touch her. His control was already on edge when he was around her.

Inuyasha found a washcloth and he soaked it in the warm water. Running over her face gently he washed away as mush of the blood as he could. Most of the cuts weren't bad, but there was one above her eyebrow that was fairly deep. Next he cleaned off her arms and legs that were covered in dust and bruises.

His cheeks flushed slightly when he lifted her shirt to get at the skin underneath.

Her ribs were badly bruised so he took extra care to be gentle.

"Her ribs should be bandaged," he whispered.

His hands moved to remove the rest of her shirt, but he stopped.

He should get Sango to do this…

"And how could I explain it?" he hissed to himself, "she's going to think I've gone soft when she sees that I've cleaned her other wounds…"

No…he would have t do it himself.

He put his hand under her neck so he could lift her up to remove the shirt all the way, but she groaned in pain and so he set her back down.

"I hope she didn't like this shirt," he mumbled.

With one quick swipe he cut away her shirt with his claws, revealing a navy bra. He flushed again and forced himself to focus on bandaging her.

Taking the supplies from the first aid kit Inuyasha slowly moved the roll under her stomach and began to wrap it around her body snugly. When he reached her breasts her wrapped it around loosely to cover her. Then he reached behind her and unclasped the bra. If she kept it on, she may not heal properly, so it was best to take it off…

Once he had gotten the bra off…and slowed his breathing…he tightened the bandages.

He sighed.

That wasn't…that bad…

He got a glass of water and set it by her bed and then kneeled in front of her, watching as her breath finally evened out.

Little did he know, that someone was watching the whole scene from the door way…

…………….LATER…………….

Kagome opened her eyes slowly but soon regretted it. A painful headache suddenly woke her up and her whole body ached.

She remembered now…her escape hadn't exactly gone to well…

"Souta," she whispered.

Naraku, that bastard…he would pay for what he's done to him.

It was then that Kagome looked down at herself, and she blushed furiously.

Her sweat pants were still on, but other wise she was wrapped from the waist to her armpits in bandages.

"Who?" she asked herself.

Suddenly the door opened and Sango walked in, a worried look on her face.

"Kagome, you awake!" she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "I was worried that you would never wake up."

Kagome tried to sit up but her ribs screamed in protest. Sango put a few pillows under Kagome so that she was leaning up a bit.

"What happened to you Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome could feel the tears well in her eyes again, "I tried to escape…but…Sesshomaru found me and-"

She choked back a sob and Sango took her hand.

"It's ok Kagome, you can tell me," Sango whispered.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Naraku took me t-to the dungeons and…a-and…Sango, he has Souta! N-Naraku has my b-brother! H-he's using him t-to control m-me…because I k-know where the jewel is…"

Sango squeezed her hand and Kagome was confused when she saw tears welling up in Sango's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," she whispered, "I know how you feel…Naraku…is a horrible demon."

For the next half hour they both sat there together, crying. Once Kagome had stopped crying she smiled weakly.

"But I should be thanking you Sango," she said.

Sango looked confused, "For what?"

Kagome glanced at her bandages, "For bandaging me, and taking care of my wounds."

Sango smiled softly, "I didn't do it Kagome."

She was confused, "What do you mean? if you didn't do it…then who did?"

"I came to check on you and when I came in through the door, Inuyasha was bandaging you. I was going to stop him, but…I couldn't. He looked so…worried, and he was being so gentle with you Kagome," Sango said.

Kagome almost choked on her tongue.

Inuyasha?

He had helped her?

Kagome had the urge to look a window to see if hell had frozen over…

"W-what?" she stammered, "Are you s-sure? Why would he?"

Sango shrugged, "I tried talking to him later. I told him that I saw him and all he did was walk away. I told Miroku about it and he said that he had seen Inuyasha walk off in the direction of your room a few nights ago. Miroku had been…curious…so he followed. He told me that he saw Inuyasha sitting by your bed, just watching you."

Kagome was shocked…

She couldn't decided whether or not that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard…or the creepiest.

"So…he saw me…with no top on!" Kagome freaked out.

Sango laughed, "No…well…kind of. He saw you with your bra, but he had covered you before he took it off."

Kagome wished the bed would open up and swallow her whole…

Sango stood up, "Well I should go. Naraku wants me to make an order of handguns for him that he wants by sundown. I'll see you later Kagome."

Kagome couldn't answer her, she was in that much shock.

There must be two Inuyasha's…that was the only logical explanation.

There was no way in hell that the guy who had kidnapped her, hit her, and yelled at her would ever show kindness towards hers.

At least that's what she told herself.

But part of Kagome remembered the emotions that were always brewing in those amber eyes of his…could it be possible that he wasn't as cold as he appeared to be?

Maybe Sango was right…

Maybe she had changed him…

Kagome stood up from bed, biting her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. She put on a white t-shirt over the bandages and then looked at herself in the mirror.

She almost laughed.

"I look like shit," she mumbled.

Her cheeks were bruised, and there was a large scab beginning to form above her eyebrow.

Walking slowly over to her door Kagome peeked her head out the door. She knew the risk of sneaking out again. If she was caught…she wouldn't be able to withstand another beating like before…

But she had to know…

She had to ask him why…

……………WITH INUYASHA………….

He should have just gone to get Sango in the beginning. Or he should have at least closed the fucking door! Inuyasha had never been so embarrassed in his entire life then just a few hours ago. Sango had come into his room with this stupid smirk on her face, and demanded to know what had happened…

He flushed, remembering the feeling of Kagome's soft skin under his fingers…

"ARGH!" he yelled, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up you idiot!" he hit his head with his fist.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Miroku, I told you already!" he yelled as he got up, "Nothing happened! Now will you get your perverted mind out of the gutter and-"

When he yanked open the door, instead of seeing Miroku standing there, he saw none other then…

Kagome.

She looked very uncomfortable as he just gawked at her.

"Um…"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha huffed, trying to force back his blush.

Kagome had a blush of her own on her cheeks, "Well…I ,um…"

He sighed, "Spit it out."

Kagome looked him in the eye, her eyes on fire.

"Why the hell do I even bother?" she spat at him, catching him off guard, "Sango must have been mistaken, there is no way that you have a single shred of decency in you."

She turned on her heel and was about to leave when Inuyasha's handed wrapped around her upper arm, stopping her. He grabbed right onto a bruise and Kagome gasped in pain.

"Wait just a minute bitch," Inuyasha hissed.

"Let me go!" Kagome exclaimed.

She turned toward him and went to slap him, but he caught her wrist easily, smirking.

"Too slow."

Kagome was about to tell him to go fuck himself when they heard a sound coming from the end of the hall.

"Oh shit," Inuyasha spat.

Kagome looked at him sharply, "What is it?"

"It's Kouga," he grumbled.

Before Kagome could protest Inuyasha pulled her into his room and shut the door quietly.

"What the hell do you think-"

She was cut off when Inuyasha placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her. She tried to kick him in the shin but he pinned her up against the wall, and her ribs screamed in pain.

"Stay quiet," he hissed, "Or would you rather get caught by Kouga and be taken back to Naraku?"

That shut her up…


	8. Ferveo

Chapter 8: Ferveo

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha's body pressed up against Kagome's as he kept his hand over her mouth, their eyes locked on each other's. Kagome tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help but notice how well toned he was…

A few minutes later Inuyasha stepped back from her.

"He's gone," he said softly, not looking at her.

Kagome nodded and headed for the door when she stopped, and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" he asked.

She blushed, "Um…well. Thank you, for bandaging me and everything. Sango told me what you did. But…I was wondering…why?"

"What do you mean why?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, why would you help me? I mean, you hate me, I'm supposed to be the prisoner," she mumbled.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see that he was looking at her, his eyes unreadable.

"I don't…" he faded out, "I don't know why, ok? It just…felt like…the right thing to do at the time. Besides, some of the stuff Naraku does…it's pretty sick. I guess I didn't think that you deserved it…"

Kagome smiled brightly, "Well, thank you Inuyasha."

She turned to leave again but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait!" he said, "You…um…don't have to go…but if you want to you can go. I'mnotstoppingyouoranythingbutIfiguredyoumightbehungrysinceyoudon'teattowellandI-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome stopped him, "I didn't understand a single thing you just said."

He flushed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you hungry?" he sighed.

She nodded softly, "A little."

He smiled a bit and went into a small mini fridge, and Kagome got a chance to look around.

Everything was so…red.

The walls were a dark crimson while his bed sheets were red plaid. Besides the mini fridge there was a dark cherry wood desk, a nightstand with a lamp and a clock, and a door that led to what looked like a bathroom…which was also red.

"Like red much?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "Don't diss the red."

She smiled softly. She liked this Inuyasha. He acted like…well…like a normal teenager.

Inuyasha came back with two pops, an apple, and two sandwiches. He handed Kagome a pop, a sandwich and the apple.

"Thanks," she smiled.

He nodded and sat down on his bed. Kagome went and slowly sat down at the desk chair, making sure to watch her ribs.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll live," Kagome said.

He nodded and they ate in silence for a while.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after she finished her sandwich.

"Yeah?"

"What does your tattoo mean?" she pointed to the word 'ferveo' etched across his arm.

He smirked, "It's Latin. It means to be overwhelmed with passion or rage."

"That's cool, why did you pick that word?" she asked.

He shrugged, "No clue, just sounded cool I guess."

"If you don't mind me asking…" she began, "why are you working for Naraku? I know you don't like him too much, I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him."

Inuyasha stopped eating and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Kagome took a bite out of her apple.

"No, its ok," he said, "my father got one of Naraku's followers pregnant with Sesshomaru, so he was born into this business. Then my dad went and got another woman pregnant outside of the gang with me. I was four when my dad died and I had no where else to go, so I was sent to live with my brother who was twelve. His mom had died during a drug deal that went wrong."

"So you've been doing this since you were four?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha nodded, "I don't really know anything else. Sesshomaru and I were never close because he hates the fact that he's related to a half demon. You could never tell that we are brothers. Naraku took me in and started teaching me how to fight and stuff like that. For a while I started thinking of him as my dad. One night, when I was six I went up to his office to show him a new skill I had learned with a sword. I walked in just in time to see him shoot someone between the eyes. After that I realized that he wasn't such a great guy, and when I was ten I tried to escape. He caught me, beat me, and threatened to kill me if I ever tried to leave again. He told me that the world would never except a worthless half demon like me, and that I was better off with him. When I was thirteen Sango and Miroku showed up, each threatened into working for Naraku. We became fast friends."

He paused to take a sip from his pop.

"A few weeks later Naraku ordered me to take some drugs to a subway drop off. I was use to it so I didn't hesitate," Inuyasha continued, "When the guys who were buying the drugs got there, they pulled a gun on me, refusing to pay. I knew that if I didn't protect myself, I would die. So I took the gun from the guy and shot him. I hated myself more then I ever had at that moment. I had never killed someone before, and I hated the feeling. After that I kept to myself, doing what Naraku told me to. But then…"

He paused and flushed.

"But then…" Kagome moved her hand in a motion for him to continue, "I'm listening."

"When Naraku gave me the assignment of kidnapping you, I didn't hesitate. It was just another job for me," he sighed, "I was told to watch you for a few days, just so I could familiarize myself with your weaknesses and stuff like that. As I watched you with your friends and family, I realized how much I was missing. My life wasn't normal, it wasn't a good life…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

She had had no idea….

He smiled weakly and crushed his empty pop can, tossing it into a red garbage can.

"But that's not important, I don't have any choice anyway," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, "You have just as much a right as I do to get out of here and live as you want to Inuyasha. Its not fair for you to be kept on such a short leash while he orders you around. You're…how old are you?"

"Eighteen," he said.

"You're eighteen!' Kagome exclaimed, "You should be out having fun and doing normal teenager stuff. Not fighting and selling drug and …and…killing people."

He sighed, "It's not that simple, I can't just walk out."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, "You could pretend you're going on a mission or whatever and just not come back!"

"And where would I go?" Inuyasha snapped suddenly, "Where the hell could I go where they would except someone like me?"

"What are you talking about, someone like you? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Hello! I'm a half demon! I'm not excepted by demons or humans! I'm just some freaked out misfit," he mumbled.

Standing up he began to pace the room, running his hand through his hair.

"I except you…" Kagome whispered.

He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"What did you say?" he breathed.

She looked at him, "I said I except you. It doesn't matter that you are a half demon. I'm a priestess for god's sake! I'm probably the only one in the whole world, but that doesn't stop me from living! Besides, I'm sure that Miroku and Sango feel the same way."

Inuyasha just continued to stare at her as if she had grown an extra head or something.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!" Kagome exclaimed.

When he ignored her request Kagome stood up, ignoring the shoot of pain and walked as fast as she could to the door.

If he was going to be such a jerk then he could just burn in hell.

Her hand was on the knob when his voice stopped her once again.

"No one…has ever…said that to me before," he whispered.

Kagome turned back to him and gasped to find him inches in front of her. His eyes were shining with…tears?

"Inuyasha? Are you-"

She was cut off when his lips covered hers in a soft kiss, as if he was silently saying thank you. Kagome stiffened, unsure of what exactly was going on…

Inuyasha pulled away suddenly, flushing deeply.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have," he mumbled quickly, "I'll take you back to your room now…"

Before Kagome could protest he grabbed her arm and pulled her along the hall. They walked in silence, his grip extremely shaky on her arm.

When they reached her room he merely stopped at the door, let go of her arm, and then rushed off in the other direction.

Kagome numbly walked into her room and lay on her bed.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered.

She brought her hand to her lips, and slowly a smile crossed her face.

………….WITH INUYASHA……..

"Stupid, stupid, stupid , STUPID!" he hit his head on the wall repeatedly.

Why the hell had he gone and done that!

"Some much for control," he mumbled as he buried his face in his pillow.

He couldn't help himself… it just felt like something he had to do.

No one had ever said that they excepted him for who he was before… and she seemed so…sincere.

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

He could still feel her lips on his…they had been so soft…so warm.

So addicting.

He was surprised that he had the willpower to stop with just one kiss, when he wanted so much more…

"What are you thinking you idiot," he mumbled.

"I don't know what I'm thinking at the moment, but I hardly think I'm an idiot," a voice said from the door.

Inuyasha sat bolt upright to see Miroku standing at the door.

"What are you doing here Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

His friend smiled, "Why were you talking to yourself Inuyasha?"

"Shut up," he said and lay on his back again.

"What was Kagome doing in here?"

That made Inuyasha jump about ten feet.

"What! How did you- what did you- WHAT DID YOU SEE MIROKU?" Inuyasha yelled.

His friend smirked, "Everything my dear friend. You know, you should really think of fixing that small whole in the door, it defeats the purpose of privacy and-"

He didn't get the chance to finish because at that moment Inuyasha leaped on his friend and started pounding him with his fists.

"Shut up Miroku!" he yelled, "If you tell a single soul I swear I'll kill you!"

His friend laughed nervously, "Does Sango count?"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, "You told her? You bastard! You are so dead!"

Miroku escaped from Inuyasha's grip and made a bolt for the door, running for dear life.

Inuyasha was close behind, shouting threats and promises of a slow and painful death…


	9. Possibilities

Chapter 9: Possibilities

The next few weeks were probably the worst weeks of Kagome's life. She was confined to her room, and only allowed to leave when she had to bathe or go to the bathroom. Sango had been sent to a drop off to give supplies to an off shore account, so she was gone for the week. Inuyasha had avoided her room ever since their last incident and so Kagome was alone.

Even Naraku hadn't called for her for at least five days.

So Kagome was left alone, with her thoughts…

She thought mostly about Souta and her mother. Were they alright? Was her mother even still alive?

After about two hours of non stop worry Kagome was ready to run her head into the wall……

Sighing, Kagome stood up and walked to her door.

"There must be something to do," she mumbled to herself.

She knew it was suicide to try to sneak out, but boredom can make people do stupid things….

Her hand closed around the door knob and…

…it was locked.

"What!" she exclaimed.

She spun around and leaned against the door, sinking to the floor.

What was with that? They never locked the door?

"Why would they lock it?" she mumbled.

She hadn't been trying to escape lately, so there must be another reason…

"Naraku…" she whispered, "He's the one who orders it to be unlocked…because he obviously takes immense pleasure in beating me when I get caught. So that must mean…that he's gone…"

It was possible…

He was after all the leader of this god forsaken gang. He was probably needed somewhere.

Kagome smirked.

"Souta…" she whispered, "this could be my chance to get us both pout of here…"

Standing up Kagome began to search the room for something to pick the lock with. The floor was rather dirty and was scattered with bits and pieces of odd things. Kagome found twine, dust bunnies, used matches, cigarette butts, and a whole bunch of everything. After about five minutes of looking she found an old bobby pin under the bed.

"Yes!" she smiled.

She quickly picked it up and bit off the rubber end so that she had the sharp end to work with.

Moving back over to the door Kagome knelt in front of it and slowly began to pick the lock. She worked at it for almost ten minutes when she finally heard a soft click. Pocketing the bobby pin in case of future use, Kagome turned the knob.

She didn't see any one in the darkness, but she could feel a powerful aura very close by. She would have to go quickly if she didn't want to get caught…

Moving swiftly in the opposite direction of the aura, Kagome went aimlessly. When she began to hear the moans of pain she knew that she was headed in the right direction.

She finally reached a familiar door and she opened it slowly…

Her heart began to pound faster. It was working…she and Souta were going to get out of here…

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed Kagome from behind. She screamed in surprise but was cut off when she was ripped away from the door and shoved up against the wall.

She winced in pain as the breath was knocked out of her.

The person who grabbed Kagome advanced on her and she swung out her fist, trying to hit them. A hand caught her own in mid air and pinned it against the wall by Kagome's head.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

She went to hit the person with her other hand but they grabbed it and pinned on the other side of her head.

Kagome continued to struggle.

"Kagome! Would you stop it? It's me, Inuyasha," a deep voice hissed.

She immediately stopped, shocked. Why hadn't she sensed him? He was a half demon, she should be able to feel his aura.

Maybe I got excited about freeing Souta and my concentration broke, she thought…

"Inuyasha, let me go," Kagome hissed.

"Feh," he spat, "Why should I? You're the captive remember? What the hell are you doing outside your room? And what are you doing here of all places!"

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha stepped away from her, but kept a firm grip on her wrist as he pulled her down the halls.

"Wait! Stop! Where are you taking me?" Kagome began to panic.

What if he was taking her to Naraku?….

He sighed, "Relax, I'm just taking you back to your room."

This didn't make her all that happy either.

"No!" she tried to get Inuyasha to release her, but he just gripped her wrist tighter, "No! Let me go! I have to find him!"

Inuyasha paused for a moment and Kagome thought that maybe he would listen to her…

Ha not…

He shook his head and kept on walking. When they finally reached her room her pulled her inside and then closed the door.

Kagome was furious. She had been so close! So close, and then Inuyasha had to come and ruin everything!

She turned on a small lamp that was on her nightstand and then turned to face Inuyasha.

She gasped.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she whispered.

It sure as hell didn't look like Inuyasha…

The boy standing in front of her had long black hair and deep brown eyes. Instead on dog ears like she was use to seeing on his head, there was nothing but hair and a normal pair of human ears. His fangs were gone and his finger nails were shirt and round.

"You…you're-"

"Human," he mumbled, leaning against the closed door.

"H-how?" she sat of the edge of her bed, shocked.

This was just too weird for her…

He sighed, "I'm half demon. On the night of every new moon I turn into my human form and lose all of my demon powers."

"That's why I didn't sense you earlier," she mumbled, "But then who did I sense?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Probably Kouga or Miroku, me and them are the only ones left here right now. Naraku took everyone else to some top secret meaning or some shit like that."

Kagome nodded.

"What were you doing outside of your room anyway? I can't imagine what could have happened if one of the others caught you. Sure, Miroku would probably bring you to me but Kouga…"

"My brother," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha paused and looked at her, "What?"

Kagome clenched her fists. Souta… she had been so close to saving him. She could hear him screaming sometimes. In the back of her mind the images of him lying on that cold floor so helpless seeped into her nightmares…

"My brother!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "What about him?"

Kagome stood up, her eyes on fire, "What do you mean, what about him? I was trying to save him! I was trying to save him from you and your sick group of friends!"

She stalked up to the now shocked looking Inuyasha and slapped him across the face.

She knew it wasn't fair but she needed to vent…

"Why did you stop me Inuyasha? Why!" she could feel tears building in her eyes.

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"What…what are you- Why did you hit me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome just went and hit him again.

"Let him go you bastard! Tell Naraku to let him go!" Kagome yelled as she beat on Inuyasha's chest.

He just stood there as if he didn't feel anything.

That just made her blood boil even more. Why didn't he feel pain? Why wasn't he hurting? Why did he look all hunky dory when Kagome's world was crashing all around her? More then anything she wanted him to feel pain like she was.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

Putting all she had into it, Kagome punched Inuyasha hard in the jaw. He gasped in pain and went reeling into the wall, holding onto his now red cheek.

He looked up at Kagome with confusion in his human eyes…and hurt.

At that moment, Kagome hated herself more then anything. She wanted to take it all back…

Finally, she let her tears fall as she sunk onto the floor, shaking with sobs.

She brought her knees up to her chest and continued to cry, digging her nails into her knees.

The next thing she knew, she wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. Inuyasha had scooped her into his arms and held her in his lap, stroking her hair as she cried.

"Shh…" he whispered.

"S-Souta," she choked, "I c-can still h-hear h-him screaming…s-still s-see what t-they did to h-him. What t-they are s-still doing to h-him…"

Inuyasha held her tighter, and Kagome buried herself deeper into his chest. He smelled…good.

After a few minutes of crying Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and sat beside him on the floor.

"Sorry Inuyasha," she whispered, "I shouldn't have hit you, or yelled at you…I just…lost it I guess."

He laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it Kagome, we all need to vent sometimes."

Kagome looked at him in surprise…

Why was he being so nice?

Must be his human emotions….

Inuyasha noticed that she was staring at him, "What is it?" he asked.

She turned away, flushing, "Nothing, I'm sorry."

"No Kagome…" he mumbled, "I'm the one who's sorry. I got you into this mess…"

Kagome turned to look at him, "Inuyasha…I shouldn't have blamed you. It's not your fault. You were just-"

"Following orders," he hissed, "Like some lap dog. I never…wanted any of this."

This was different…he was opening up to her.

"Why not leave?" she asked.

"It's not that simple," he smirked, "Once your in, you can't get out. Not alive anyway."

Kagome shouldn't have done it, but she grasped his hand in hers. Inuyasha looked at her hand in shock.

"It's ok Inuyasha," she smiled softly, "I know now that you're not like the others…you don't want this lifestyle."

Inuyasha just looked at her. Something in the way he looked at her made Kagome flush.

Before she could move, Inuyasha had leaned over and sealed her mouth with his…

And this time she knew just what to do.

She kissed him back. She wasn't sure why…but the way he made he shiver just made her want to do it…

As soon as she responded to him, Inuyasha moaned softly and brought his hand to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

Emotions were rushing through Kagome's head.

She shouldn't be kissing him!

Why not?

He was a demon!

Who cares?

He kidnapped her!

He regrets it…….

He…well…he…

Yes?

No more arguments?

…

Good.

Kagome's hand curled into his hair as his went tightly around her waist. She immediately went looking for his ears, but remembered that he was human at the moment…

His lips were electrifying against hers. She could feel the passion from the kiss all the way down to her toes…

Pulling away a little bit, Kagome breathed hard, "I don't hate you…"

He smirked and nodded softly, kissing her again, this time with more force.

As they continued to kiss with intensity, neither of the pair noticed the pair of cold eye watching them from the doorway….


	10. Dangerous

Chapter 10: Dangerous

Kagome lay awake that night, her mind spinning and lips buzzing.

Inuyasha had left a few hours ago when he heard Naraku and the others return.

The moment he had left Kagome and broke into a smile…although it quickly faded.

What had she been doing? She shouldn't be kissing him…she was a prisoner!….her dad was dead…her mother was dead….and Souta….Souta was locked up being tortured somewhere deep in the darkness of this hellish bunker.

But when she kissed Inuyasha…everything…every problem seemed to just…vanish. It was like none of this had ever happened, and she was happy. She craved that feeling, she loved the freeness that he gave to her…

But was it real?

Did she really have feeling for Inuyasha? Or… was she using him just to escape for a few precious moments.

She didn't like to think about it…

…….WITH INUYASHA………

The night of the New Moon was over. Inuyasha smiled as he watched his fingernails grow as he transformed. A shiver rushed through him as his hair turned back to it pale silver and his ears reappeared on the top of his head with a cold rush through his veins. A dull ache consumed his jaw as he felt the tips of his fangs touch his lips.

When the transformation was complete he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Her scent was still fresh in his mind…so close, so clear and intoxicating.

He knew now that he could never hate Kagome, he never had…

The feeling he felt for her wasn't hate…quite the opposite actually.

Suddenly there was a swift knock on his door and Miroku's head popped through the opening.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked when he spotted the mellow look on his friend's face.

"Naraku wants to see you…" he said, his eyes questioning, "he said to bring Kagome."

Inuyasha shot out of bed and hurried out the door.

What was going on this time?

"He sounded mad Inuyasha," Miroku stopped his friend, "be careful."

Inuyasha nodded and then continued down the hall.

He was after the jewel. That must be it. He had waited long enough, and now he would force Kagome to tell him where it was…

When he finally reached her room, he was surprised to see that Sango already had Kagome out the door. The pair were grasping hands and Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw Inuyasha.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Sango asked, "I was told to bring Kagome to Naraku."

"He thinks that she knows where the jewel is," Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I do know where it is," Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha ignored her, "We should go."

The group traveled down the dark halls, all the while Inuyasha had the urge to grab Kagome and run as far away as he could get them. Something in his gut told him that what ever was about to happen, wouldn't be good.

When they reached the elevator, Miroku was there waiting for them.

"What's going on Miroku?" Sango released Kagome's hand and went to Miroku.

He shook his head, his violet eyes confused, "I don't know anymore then you do. All I was told was to make sure that only Inuyasha and Kagome go up."

Sango clenched her fists," What's Naraku planning?"

"I don't know Sango," Miroku replied, "What do you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "How the hell should I know?"

There was a long pause as they all stood and thought…

…….WITH KAGOME……….

Kagome hated awkward pauses…but what she hated even more was the look on Inuyasha's face. He looked almost…scared. But why? What did he know?

"Maybe you two should hurry," Sango sighed, "I hate to think of Naraku's temper. He'll be pissed if you keep him waiting."

Inuyasha nodded and walked into the elevator, Kagome followed him in. as the doors closed Kagome saw Sango looked worriedly at Miroku. She smiled softly when she saw Miroku take Sango's hand in his and give it a reassuring squeeze. Sango was blushing, but gripped his hand in response.

The doors closed softly with a short ding and they were moving up.

Kagome look over at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, "Are you ok? I mean, you've been so-"

She was cut off when Inuyasha's lips suddenly crashed against Kagome's. She gripped onto the front of his shirt as she began to loose her balance, but she soon found herself pushed roughly against the elevator wall.

This was… unexpected…

…….WITH INUYASHA…….

He had no idea what made him do it….he had glanced at her in the elevator and had the sudden thought that this might be the last time they were alone. What if Naraku had found the jewel some other way and was planning to kill her? All of his emotions seemed to boil to the surface and he couldn't help himself, he needed to vent.

She didn't seem to be objecting too much either. She had recovered quickly and was kissing him back.

He pushed her against the wall when she began to sway, and one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other went to her lower back as he pushed her against him.

His amber eyes shot open in surprise when he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. A small smiled crossed his lips as he returned the favor.

All of a sudden the elevator jerked and the sound of the ding made them jump apart.

………WITH KAGOME……..

Kagome groaned inwardly when the elevator stopped. She wished that she could spend forever in that elevator…

Just as she was about to walk out Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"No matter what happens Kagome…" and then he walked past her, putting on a straight face.

She wasn't quite sure what he had meant, but she couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

They walked into the room, Inuyasha had her roughly by the upper arm to give the impression of her being the prisoner that she was.

Kagome's heart began to beat faster with nerves when she noticed Naraku sitting alone in the room. He was sitting in a leather chair, a small lamp shadowing his face in a menacing way. Kagome had never seen him alone before, and the possibilities began to run through her mind.

Naraku smirked at the pair as he laced his long fingers together, resting his chin on them. His blood red eyes watched Kagome intently as she was stopped in front of him, Inuyasha at her side. The promise of pain in his eyes made Kagome want to turn and run, but she held his gaze.

"It's time Kagome," his chilling voice cut through the long silence.

His eyes left hers for a moment and glanced at something else. When Kagome realized he was staring intently at her arm she looked down to see that Inuyasha was still holding onto it, but in a gentle way. Inuyasha himself didn't seem to notice that he was still touching her.

Kagome flushed, "You can let go of me now," she snapped at Inuyasha, hopping to pass off her blush as annoyance.

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment but then dropped his hand.

"Feh," he hissed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Naraku looked over Inuyasha a moment, his eyes displeased and hard. Inuyasha held his gaze, hatred obvious in their depths. With a small smirk he looked back at Kagome.

"It's time Kagome," he repeated.

"What are you talking about Naraku?" Kagome hissed.

Naraku stood up then and stood almost nose to nose with Kagome. His warm breath on her lips made her want to jump back in reaction, but she found that she couldn't command her body to move.

With a smile, Naraku stepped away from her, turning her back on the pair. Kagome took this moment to look at Inuyasha in question. He merely shrugged.

"I've waited long enough Kagome," Naraku's voice was so soft that Kagome had to strain her ears to hear him, "It's time that you revealed the location of the Shikon Jewel."

The overpowering urge to say 'up your ass and around the corner' almost made Kagome smile, but she kept a straight face. She had to remember…he still had Souta…and until he was safe, she had to cooperate.

But even if she did tell him where the jewel was, there was no doubt in her mind that Naraku wouldn't kill them both anyway.

She could see Naraku's reflection in the glass as he looked out onto the flat dark landscape of god-knows-where.

"Do I need to repeat myself Kagome?" Naraku asked, "Or should I assume that you lied to me and don't know where the jewel is?"

Suddenly, Naraku turned on her, a gun pointed to her chest.

…….peachy…….

"I wasn't lying…I know where the jewel is," she mumbled.

At least…she thought she did….

"I suggest you get to the location before my patience runs out," Naraku said.

"Let Souta go safe first, then I'll tell you," she said.

Naraku smirked, "For a girl who has a gun pointed at her, you sure don't hesitate to spit out demands."

It was Kagome's time to smirk, "I'm the only one who knows where the jewel shard is, so I'll make whatever demands I want. Let my brother go…."

Naraku's eyes flashed with rage for a moment as he just glared at Kagome. Then, a small smirk crept to the edge of his thin lips.

Kagome became uneasy…why was he smiling?

"I don't think so Kagome. Your brother is the leverage I need to keep you compliant," Naraku smirked.

"Then no deal."

"But…" Naraku's eyes glanced beside Kagome.

At first she was confused, until she realized what was happening.

He was looking at Inuyasha….and suddenly…

…the gun wasn't pointed at her anymore…

Inuyasha looked as surprised as she did, "What the fuck are you doing Naraku?"

Naraku laughed lightly, "Don't play dumb Inuyasha. You were colder then your brother Sesshomaru a few months ago. I knew I had made a mistake in sending you after the girl. You started to change…you let your weak…human…emotions get in the way. I thought of removing you from the mission…but I knew it was already to late. You had become infatuated with the girl. And I've been hearing rumors from Kanna…"

He looked at Kagome then, his eyes looking her up and down.

"She makes a beautiful whore Inuyasha, but I wouldn't get too attached. She won't be alive much longer at this rate…and neither will you."

Kagome could hear Inuyasha growling deep in his chest.

"Fuck you Naraku…" he hissed.

Naraku laughed openly, looking back at Kagome.

"Let's cut to the chase girl. Tell me the location of the jewel, or I'll kill Inuyasha…" Naraku hissed.

Kagome could feel desperation and rage boil in her veins as her powers increased.

"Don't even think about using those powers," Naraku whispered, "You haven't used then a while, and I bet my bullet will go through Inuyasha's skull before you even build up enough power to protect him…"

Tears stung her eyes as his words sunk in…he was right…

Not only could she loose Souta…but Inuyasha too…

She wouldn't allow it.

"Alright," she hissed, "I'll tell you where the jewel is."

The smile that crossed Naraku's face then made her realize that she had just made a huge mistake….


	11. Directions

Chapter 11: Directions…

The room seemed to drop about ten degrees in temperature as goose bumps spread across Kagome's skin. She was stuck… Naraku would kill Inuyasha if she didn't tell him…

"It's-"

"Don't tell him anything Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly, his voice low.

Kagome whipped her head toward Inuyasha, her eyes wide.

What was he doing? Was he trying to get himself killed?

Naraku smirked, "I wouldn't attempt escaping Inuyasha…yes…I know what your planning…and I don't think you're fast enough to dodge a bullet. But I would be happy to test that theory if you like."

Inuyasha didn't move, his face showing no emotion if he had even heard Naraku.

"You were saying Kagome?" Naraku smiled, not taking his eyes of Inuyasha.

"There's a park near my house. It's overgrown so it's hard to find…there's and old stone school house there. Covered in graffiti…it's in the school house," Kagome could feel her whole body shaking as she finished speaking.

She had no idea if she was right or not…but her gut told her that that was where the jewel was hidden.

Naraku smiled, his eyes flashing triumph…but he didn't lower the gun.

Kagome took a step forward.

"Naraku…" she whispered, "I told you where the jewel is…let Inuyasha and Souta go. Please…"

Inuyasha laughed bitterly, "Did you really think that he would let you go Kagome?"

Naraku laughed, "For a half breed, you're not as dumb as I expected."

Kagome bit her lip…

This was bad. Now Naraku knew where the jewel was…he didn't need her anymore…and he would kill Inuyasha for being with her. Everything was so messed up…

Naraku cocked his gun as his eyes flashed the same glazed look that Kagome had seen when he killed her father.

She had to do something….

She wouldn't loose Inuyasha…she got him in this mess… she was going to get her out.

Building up her power…she aimed.

Naraku sensed her power at the last second. He turned to her just as she released it.

A purple orb shot from her outstretched hand as she willed it to hurl toward Naraku. Kagome was knocked back off her feet as the power overwhelmed her.

She heard a gun shot as something whizzed past her head, and she screamed.

Too close…

She raised her head from the floor only to gasp.

Air swept into the room as a huge hole in the wall opened up to the harsh wind from outside. Naraku got up from the floor where he had been knocked down as well. His eyes had gone and iridescent red as her growled. Kagome noticed that his gun was gone. Probably knocked out the window.

Suddenly Inuyasha helped her to her feet, pulling her behind him, his hands in fists.

"Stay away from her Naraku," Inuyasha warned.

Naraku ignored him, "That was quite impressive Kagome… I never expected such a display from you. You'll regret it."

Kagome didn't have a chance to react. Inuyasha charged at Naraku before she could stop him, Naraku waiting.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

She could feel the power ripple off the pair as they fought. Kagome almost choked as she felt Naraku suddenly reveal his true aura…it was amazingly powerful.

Inuyasha wouldn't win…

Running over to Naraku's desk, Kagome looked furiously for some kind of weapon. She had used too much of her power…there was no chance she could help him that way.

"Come on!" Kagome groaned, "he's a fucking mob king and he doesn't have a gun or something in his top drawer?"

She suddenly caught sight of something glistening in the corner of one drawer, and she reached for it. It was a letter opener. It's sharp edge reflected her scared eyes.

"Good enough," she mumbled as she turned back to Naraku and Inuyasha.

Naraku was winning. He had Inuyasha by the neck as his feet dangled a foot off the floor. His teeth were clenched as Inuyasha fought to escape his grasp. Naraku's eyes glazed as he smirked.

Not hesitating, Kagome leaped on top of Naraku. He immediately dropped Inuyasha as he grabbed onto the wrist that held the letter opener.

Kagome gasped as Naraku pulled her over his shoulder and hurled her to the floor. She hit the ground hard, her ribs screaming out in pain.

Ignoring her pain she rolled to the side just as Naraku made a kick for her side. Jumping up again she swiped at him with the knife. He dodged and made a swing for her face with his fist. She dodged easily, surprisingly easy…

Instinct kicked in as she quickly ducked underneath his outstretched arm. He screamed out in pain as she brought the blade along his left side. Blood quickly seeped through his clothing as the knife cut deeply.

That was for Souta….

Naraku's hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grasped her wrist, twisting it painfully. Kagome screamed, dropping the knife as she felt bone snap. Hot tears sprung to her eyes as she was blinded by the sudden pain.

She wasn't sure when Inuyasha jumped in, but he had soon ripped Naraku away from her and punched him in the face. Kagome kneeled on the floor, holding her burning wrist.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted Naraku's gun lying a few meters away. He must have dropped it when she sent her power at him!

Unfortunately, Naraku noticed the missing gun as well.

With a smirk he punched Inuyasha hard in the jaw, sending him reeling into the wall. Naraku and Kagome both made a mad grab for the gun. Her hand closed around the gun first and she tried to roll out of Naraku's reach.

Just as she got up, a hand wrapped around her ankle and roughly pulled her down. Kagome shrieked in surprise as Naraku furiously fought with her to get the gun.

"Get off her Naraku!" Inuyasha fumed.

He made a grab to rip him off her, and Naraku sent a hard kick to Inuyasha's ribs, sending him flying across the room. Kagome cried out to him as he lay motionless on the ground for a moment.

Naraku's hand grasped her broken wrist tightly and she screamed as the all too familiar pain returned.

He was stronger then her, and she knew it…

Soon he had pinned her beneath him, Naraku straddling her waist. While one hand held her broken wrist, his other hand took the gun out of her other hand.

She froze when she felt the cool barrel of the gun touch her forehead gently.

"You've been quite the nuisance Kagome," Naraku smirked, "Although I admit, you surprise me."

Kagome's eyes darted to Inuyasha when she heard him grunt. He slowly got up, shaking his head as if trying to remember. When his eyes met with Kagome's he was instantly on his feet.

"Not another step Inuyasha," Naraku barked.

Inuyasha froze. There was a long pause as nothing but the high wind could be heard rushing through the room. Inuyasha's hair was blowing furiously around his face as the wind came through the window he was standing in front of.

Naraku sniggered softly as he moved the gun slowly down the side of her face, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her trailed it down her jaw line, making her shiver, until he pressed it into her throat gently.

"Say goodbye," he whispered.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

He made a move toward them…and a gunshot rang out through the room.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she watched Inuyasha. His face grew white as he looked down at his chest. A spot of red began to expand as his shirt soaked with blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

She moved frantically beneath Naraku, trying desperately to get to Inuyasha.

Naraku smiled as Inuyasha took a few steps back, beginning to loose his balance. Aiming his still smoking gun, Naraku fired at Inuyasha again…and again…and again.

Kagome couldn't control her sobs as Inuyasha locked eyes with her. He continued to step back until he had reached the edge of the windowsill.

"Inuyasha! No! Watch out!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes flashed blank for a moment as he forced a smile at Kagome.

"No…matter what…happens…" Inuyasha whispered.

Naraku frowned, "I'm done with you Inuyasha."

And with one last shot to his chest, Inuyasha teetered over the edge…

… and fell.

Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! No Inuyasha! Come back! Inuyasha!"

She couldn't see anymore, her eyes were so blurred with tears. She fought desperately under Naraku. She would kill him! She would murder him!

Naraku tossed his gun to the side as he grasped Kagome's free wrist, pinned it beside her other one.

"Bastard!" she screamed in his face, "Why? Why Inuyasha? I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Naraku began to laugh and Kagome flared up. She tried to build up her power. More then anything she wanted to cause Naraku as much pain as possible. But no power came to her… she was weak…defenseless…alone.

Naraku put all of his weight on her, forcing Kagome to stop fighting. She hated the feeling of him on top of her…she wanted to puke.

He leaned in close to her face, his mouth pressed against her ear. Kagome tried to move away from him, but she was trapped. She almost screamed when she felt Naraku bite her earlobe gently.

"I guess he couldn't dodge bullets…" Naraku whispered in her ear, making her shiver in disgust.

And with that, he got off her.

Cradling her broken wrist Kagome curled into a ball on her side, crying.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, praying that it was all just a dream…just a nightmare. But when she opened her eyes again, she was still on the floor…still in pain… and Inuyasha was gone.

Her mind was numb…her whole body was numb. First her father…then her mother…and now Inuyasha. Souta was all she had left.

Everyone she loved was dying…

Loved…

Did she…love… Inuyasha?

Her heart twisted in a horrible pain at the realization. She did love Inuyasha…she did…and now he was gone…and he would never know…

Kagome didn't know when people came into the room. She could tell by the gasp that it was Sango.

Gentle hands picked her up…Miroku…he whispered harshly to someone else.

The other voice questioned about Naraku…and then Inuyasha…it was Kouga…

She was in the elevator…someone was crying…

It was her…

Then she was on her bed, huddled into a ball, shivering.

The world came into sharp focus when Sango placed a thick blanket over top of her and kissed the side of her head. Kagome came eye to eye with Sango as she kneeled at her side.

Sango looked at her with worried eyes, and it made Kagome want to cry all over again.

"Kagome?" she whispered, "what happened? Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip hard, drawing blood.

"Stop it Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome released her lip, flushing. Her eyes tried to focus on Sango's face… trying to take her mind away from her thoughts so that she could explain. But she couldn't… she couldn't get the images of Inuyasha out of her mind. So much blood… all of his clothes…on the floor…everywhere.

Sango sat cross-legged on the floor, her eyes beginning to shine.

"Please Kagome… tell me what happened up there," she whispered as she cupped Kagome's face in her hands, "You're scaring me…"

Kagome sighed deeply, and then slowly sat up. Crawling to the corner of her bed she leaned against the wall before sat the empty spot beside her. Sango climbed up beside her and grasped Kagome's hand.

There was a long pause where Kagome just stared out at nothing.

"I told him…" she whispered finally.

Sango squeezed her hand, "What do you mean? You told who what?"

"I told Naraku…the jewel."

Sango gasped, "What? Kagome…why…"

"He knew Sango…" she whispered, "about me and Inuyasha. He knew…"

Kagome could feel Sango's hand begin to shake as her face paled. She was understanding…she was beginning to figure it out for herself.

"Kagome…please," Sango begged, "Where is he? What happened to Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt the tears trickling down her cheeks again, but she did not cry out this time.

"He pulled a gun on Inuyasha…Naraku said that he would kill him unless I told him where the jewel was. So I did…but…Sango, he didn't put the gun down," Kagome trailed off.

"I used my power," Kagome whispered, "I wanted to stop him…"

"I know, me and Miroku both felt you use your powers…but," Sango trailed off, "Something was wrong with the elevator. Naraku jammed it or something. Even Sesshomaru tried desperately to get up there. I think he knew before us what was happening. And then… we heard gun shots Kagome."

Kagome nodded, "He shot Inuyasha…once…then again…and again…five times. That bastard shot him five times…and then…"

She couldn't finish, her whole body was convulsing with sobs. Sango's armed were suddenly around Kagome, and they were both crying.

"I loved him Sango…" Kagome whispered, "I loved him…"

And she would never love again…

REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER MUHAHAHAHAHAHA


	12. The Shikon no Tama

Chapter 12: The Shikon no Tama

Kagome didn't know when she eventually fell asleep… but she sure as hell knew when she woke up. Rough hands shook her until she moaned in protest and opened her eyes.

"Kouga?" she mumbled.

She looked around…where was Sango?

"Come on Kagome, Naraku wants you," he pulled her up by her arm.

Kagome didn't struggle. She wanted to see Naraku…she would fucking kill the bastard.

The air in the dark halls seemed to be thick with tension as Kouga led Kagome to the elevator. When the reached it Kouga stood to the side, making room for Kagome to walk in.

"I was told to wait down here," he said.

Kagome nodded and was about to walk by him when Kouga grabbed her arm.

"Listen Kagome," he said softly, "about Inuyasha. I know you two were close…and…I guess I wanted to say sorry…he wasn't the strongest guy, but you did your best to protect him."

Kagome smiled softly. She knew that Kouga never really liked Inuyasha… so the mere thought was nice.

"Thanks Kouga," she patted his arm and then walked into the elevator.

She could feel Kouga's eyes on her as she stepped into the elevator, but she couldn't look at him…she didn't want him to see the tears.

Running a shaking hand along the cold walls of the elevator, she smiled softly. She had kissed Inuyasha here…not even a day ago… she could still sense his presence within her. She could still feel his arms around her…his lips on hers….But that was gone now…Inuyasha was gone now.

The familiar ding signaled that she had reached the top floor.

She was about to step out when rough hands grabbed onto her shoulder. Kagome gasped as she was thrown into the office, falling harshly against the wall. The next thing she knew, Naraku's cold eyes were level with hers as he put his hands on either side of her head, forcing her to look at him.

Rage filled his bottomless red eyes as he wrapped his fingers in her hair, squeezing tightly. She didn't wince… she didn't look away…

She had felt worse pain…

"Bitch," his voice could have frozen the very blood in her veins.

"Is there a problem with my directions Naraku?" she hissed at him.

He smirked, "Oh no… your directions were accurate. It was the small issue of sacred barriers that you forgot to mention.."

He gripped her hair tightly with one hand while he slapped her hard across the face. Kagome cried out as hot pain spread across her cheek. Naraku threw her to the floor as he paced the room, mumbling to himself.

Kagome bit her lip, holding back the tears as she looked around her.

It was as if yesterday never happened…

The walls and windows were just as they used to be… and the room smelled of leather and paper…just like it always did. No scent or memory of murder or blood had been left behind…

It made her furious. Every memory of Inuyasha being there, had been erased like some mistake on a test paper…Kagome even began to wonder if it have even happened at all. Maybe Inuyasha was still here somewhere, lurking in the shadows. Watching her, like he always did. The sudden pain in her heart brought Kagome back to reality…Inuyasha was dead… this was her reality.

Naraku stood in front of the window, his back to Kagome…just like he had done before he pulled the gun on Inuyasha…

"I'm not a stupid man," Naraku spoke softly, with an almost gentle tone. "Your father planned this from the beginning. You are a priestess Kagome, and he used your power as a safeguard for the jewel. Knowing that, because I myself am a demon, I cannot get past the barrier."

"I don't get it," Kagome said as she stood up slowly.

Naraku turned to her then, and Kagome took a step back. His voice may have been calm, but his eyes…they could have stopped her heart. He was mad. More furious then she had ever seen him.

A small smirk crossed her lips. Naraku was frustrated. He had been so close…mere feet from the jewel he had been searching for…and a simple barrier held him back from his goal. And now he needed her help…

"Don't play stupid girl," he hissed as he advanced on her, "You have the power to get past the barrier…"

She laughed freely…bitterly, "Oh, I get it. So now you need me to go through the barrier, right?"

He didn't answer her question as he stopped inches from her face. Normally Kagome would have been intimidated, shaking with fear. Not this time… she was in charge this time…

"Well you can go fuck yourself Naraku," she spat, "I could care less about that stupid jewel. Besides, surprisingly enough, I have no desire to help you…"

He smiled softly as his hand gently cupped the side of her face. She winced at the sudden cold of his hands, but refused to drop his gaze.

"You seem to forget, dear Kagome," he whispered, "I still control the fate of your brother…"

Kagome's eyes widened…

"Souta," she breathed.

Her heart tightened even more. How could she have forgotten?

Naraku's second hand cupped the other side of her face as he rested his forehead against her's.

"Kagome…what a troublesome situation you have gotten yourself into," he laughed and his cool breath brushed across her lips.

This was exactly what had happened to Sango. He had found her weakness…and used it to his advantage.

Souta was all Kagome had left, and she would do anything to keep him safe…and Naraku knew that…

Chilling fingers moved from her face as Naraku trailed them along her neck and over her shoulders until he gripped her arms tightly.

"Get the jewel, and your brother remains in one piece," Naraku hissed.

He released her suddenly, and Kagome crumbled to the floor, unable to stay standing.

"Souta," she whispered again.

She had no choice…she had to help Naraku…

Kagome hadn't realized that Naraku was still in front of her until he crouched down to her level. Tilting her face so she was looking at him, his cold red eyes bore into hers.

"So?" he asked, "What is your decision, Kagome?"

She didn't hesitate, "I'll do it…"

…………….LATER…………….

It was already dark outside and Kagome was in the back of a black SUV, her hands tied tightly behind her back. Kouga sat to the left of her while Sesshomaru sat on the right. Sango and Miroku hadn't been allowed to travel with her. Kagome suspected that Naraku knew of the group's friendship…

This troubled Kagome… now they were in danger as well. What if Kagome couldn't get to the jewel? What if Naraku took out his rage on her friends? Or Souta?

She looked out the window and sighed when things began to become more familiar to her…

Wait…

Why was Naraku allowing her to see where they were going? Surly he knew that she would run if she had the chance…why was he freely letting her find her escape?

And then it hit her. Like a blow to the head it all came to her in a sharp realization…

He was letting her see, because he didn't plan on letting her use the information. Why hadn't she seen it before? She would get the jewel….and the moment she gave it to him, he would kill her.

Souta may not even be alive…Naraku could have just used the thought of her brother as incentive for her to cooperate.

Kagome bit her lip, fighting back tears. She had been so blind…so stupid…

Her heartbeat increased as the car stopped in front of the small, overgrown park. Kagura, who had been driving, turned off the car, but didn't get out. Naraku signaled to Sesshomaru and Kouga, and they got out of the car.

Kouga reached out for Kagome, but Sesshomaru beat him to it. His rough hands picked her up easily and set her on the dry grass outside the car. Kagome gasped when she felt her bonds being broken. Before she could make a move, Sesshomaru's hand went tightly around her wrist.

Kagome winced at his touch, refusing to look at the demon that dragged her along the path. It was to painful to look at him… he looked so much like Inuyasha….

The path was hard to find as most of it was covered with various vines and shrubs. All the flowers were dead as the cool fall weather warned of an early winter. Kagome looked at her feet, not needing to see where she was going. Her father had taken her so often that she knew the way by heart…two left turns…one sharp right, under the dying willow… and then they would be at the school house.

As she walked, Kagome could almost feel her father there with her, holding her hand like he always did. It comforted her in a way, and she risked a small smile.

Holding her breath, Kagome automatically ducked under the willow and the path suddenly opened up in front of her. She didn't need to see the old school house to know that they had arrived…she could feel it.

The startling power made her look up. The school looked the same. It's windows were boarded up as vines climbed up the rough stone. Faded graffiti became a second paint to the school and she smiled softly…it was exactly the same.

And yet… it wasn't. It seemed forbidden now…dangerous. Thanks to the powers of being a priestess, Kagome could see the cool sheen of a barrier. It surrounded the broken school house like a delicate, but strong spider web. She recognized the magic of the barrier at once. Her grandfather's old spells…

They actually worked?

The power of the Shikon Jewel must be the source of the barrier…

As they stood at the edge of the barrier, Kagome could sense the discomfort of the group the surrounded her. That's right…they were all demons.

"You can see it," Naraku stated, "So go through it. Get the jewel and come right back out."

Kagome winced at his brutish demands. She was the key to what he had been searching for…you think he could be a little bit nicer to her?

She sighed, taking a small step forward. Stretching out her hand gently, Kagome rested her palm on the barrier. It was cool to the touch, and the power rippled up her arm, making it's way through her veins. For a precious moment, Kagome felt at peace as she closed her eyes.

"Kagome," Naraku warned.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she let her powers build. The familiar warmth spread through her, all the way to her finger tips. When she was ready, Kagome slowly released her power, letting it melt with the barrier.

The effect was instant. Her power surrounded her until Kagome was within the barrier itself. Her skin began to tingle as she took a step forward, walking through it. Light erupted around her as she walked through the barrier.

When she was safely on the other side, Kagome turned back to Naraku.

She was shocked to find that she couldn't see him…or any of the others. All she saw was a network of lights that become the sky, earth and air around her. Like living things they swirled around her, pushing her softly toward the schoolhouse.

Turning her attention to the school, Kagome could sense the presence of the jewel. It was powerful…the barrier her father had put up must have been very strong to be able to smother the aura of the Jewel.

"What now?" she asked herself as she approached the door.

It was rusted shut, not to mention boarded up by at least ten planks of rotted wood.

Placing her hand gently on the door, Kagome let her power build, and explode from her body.

The door was instantly turned to dust under her finger tips as her entrance was cleared. Old, moldy air rushed to meet her, and Kagome coughed as she waved her hand out in front of her. The power of the jewel was almost smothering as she stepped into the small room.

Remains of old desks, chairs, beer bottles, and even a shoe littered the floor.

Through cracks in the boarded windows, Kagome could see the dancing lights from the barrier. Other then that, the room was pitch black.

Looking toward the front of the room, Kagome saw it…

It was resting in a deep purple silk bed on top of the old teacher's desk. Kagome walked quickly up the isle until she stood in front of it. As she kneeled in front of the jewel, it began to glow a dull pink.

"Whoa…" she breathed.

In the distance, she could hear Naraku's impatient yells for her to hurry up.

"Fuck you," she whispered.


	13. Power Within

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!...I'm really sorry about not updating, im so cruel i know! over a month man! wow i suck. Anyway...this is the next chapter. Um...GUESS WHAT! I'M GOING TO CHINA! HONG KONG BABY! WHOO HOOO! This is very good for me...not so good for the readers. I won't be updating again until i get back...which is...another month to wait? ducks to avoid heavy objects SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Chapter 13: Power Within

Reaching out, Kagome went to grab the jewel from its resting place. As her hand drew closer, the jewel's brightness continued to increase until Kagome had to squint her eyes to focus on it.

The moment Kagome's hand closed around the perfectly round jewel, her whole body pulsed. Power like she had never felt before racked her senses and she felt invincible… she felt like she could do anything now that she had the jewel…

As she looked into the depths, it only grew brighter. What was happening? She could feel her own power rushing to meet the power of the jewel, coating the jewel's power with her own…

…she was…purifying it?

That was the only way to describe it. The jewel become the clearest pink she had ever seen.

Suddenly the room around her came back into sharp focused and she remembered where she was…and with whom.

Using her senses, Kagome realized that the barrier was gone. Naraku would come crashing in any second…

Biting her lip, Kagome shook her head, "I'm not going to give in…he will not be the one to end my life…"

Looking around her, she realized that the only escape was the way she came in, and she would surly meet Naraku along the way.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down at the jewel…

It felt so warm in her palm…so pure, and good. The thought of Naraku getting his disgusting hands on it made her uneasy. God knows what he would do with the power…

Visions of families like her's being murdered and torn apart filled her mind…Naraku would use it for evil. He would make people suffer with this power that was meant for good. Inuyasha…who knows how many more people would loose their loved ones…

She couldn't let him get it.

Grasping the jewel tightly in her palm, Kagome stood up to face the door. Heavy footsteps could be heard outside the entrance.

"He will not have it," she whispered a promise, "I swear I will protect this power from him."

Then the doors burst open…and her molten brown eyes met with the blood red orbs of Naraku.

"Kagome," Naraku hissed as he paused at the entrance of the school house, "Give me the jewel."

Keeping her face stone cold, Kagome shook her head defiantly.

Naraku's jaw tightened visibly as he glared at her.

"You are throwing the life of your brother away…"

She continued to shake her head, "I can't let you have it. You'll only taint its purity."

His eyes widened, "You purified the jewel?…I underestimated your powers…"

She nodded, "No one man or demon is meant to have this jewel. It is meant to remain pure…untainted by evil or greed."

"You have no choice in this Kagome," he hissed as he took a step toward her. "Give me the jewel now or your brother dies."

She bit her lip. This was too risky…she was gambling with Souta's life. She knew that either way Naraku would probably kill them both…but if she gave him the jewel…who knows what would happen to the world once she was dead…

The air in the room seemed to get thicker as Kagome's heart raced. What should she do?

Could she use the jewel?

It pulsed softly in her hand, purring as if it wished to be used…Kagome was about to tap into it's power when she felt something within it….a shard of darkness. Wincing she pushed the thought of using the jewel out of her mind and it purified itself once again.

"What is your decision Kagome?" Naraku asked slowly, "Give me the jewel…and I will let you and your brother go free. You cannot use it. I felt the change in the shard just as you did. Any use of the shard with impure thoughts would result in it being tainted with evil…and it's power would become deadly and uncontrollable."

"All the more reason for me not to give it to you," she spat at him.

Naraku was displeased by this answer and he took another threatening step toward her.

Suddenly, the jewel began to shine, it's rays of light stretching out toward Naraku. As it drew near him, he winced…and stepped back.

Kagome looked at the jewel in her palm…it had protected her?

"I see now…" Naraku whispered, his voice was cold and furious.

Kagome looked up at him sharply, "What? What are you talking about?"

Naraku just looked at her, refusing to answer her. Hatred burned in his eyes as he looked back and forth between Kagome and the jewel.

Why was he looking at her like that? He looked at her as if she had made the jewel force him back…

Had she done that?

Maybe… as long as Kagome had pure intentions…maybe then the jewel would remain untainted. Closing her eyes, Kagome blocked out the world around her as she concentrated on the power of jewel.

It pulsed in her hand and she could feel the tendrils of power reaching out toward her heart gently. It was trying to tell her something… but what? The way it reached out for her…like it was trying to connect with her.

Her heart skipped a beat…is that what it wanted? As she thought about it, she could feel the power of the jewel growing, it's purity consuming her senses.

Kagome smiled softly as she opened her eyes again, looking at Naraku.

"Why are you smiling?" he hissed.

"I will not give it to you," she whispered.

"Then you sentence your brother to death!"

She shook her head softly, "No…I will not let you kill him."

"You think you can stop me?" his eyes widened suddenly, "Do you intend to use the power of the jewel? You know as well as I that it will become tainted if you do!"

She shook her head again, "I don't intend to use the power of the jewel Naraku…I intend to protect it. I will not give it to you because it is you that I must protect it from, for the sake of humanity."

Grasping it in her fist, Kagome placed the jewel over her heart, resting her free hand over her fist.

"No!" Naraku made a move for her.

Light erupted from her and Naraku was sent flying back into a wall. It crumbled easily and he emerged from the pieces of wood and stone, his eyes wild with rage as he watched her.

Kagome closed her eyes again and began to pray a silent prayer…for Souta…for her father and mother…and for Inuyasha. Too many people had been hurt and sacrificed for the sake of power.

"I wish to protect you," she whispered to the power that began to pulse wildly against her, "Let me somehow protect you…"

An image of bright amber eyes and wild silver hair flashed through her mind suddenly. A single tear slipped from Kagome's eye as she opened her soul to the power of the jewel.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

It was like she had been stabbed in the heart with a blade of fire. Her eyes burst open as she gasped, but she couldn't see anything. A brilliant pink light flashed in front of her eyes as she was blinded from the world around her. All she could do was concentrate of the power the coursed through her.

The power of the jewel cut through her soul easily and the feeling of fire quickly turned to a feeling of ice. Kagome sunk to her knees as the pain consumed her…

Had she done something wrong? Had she made a mistake?

Closing her eyes tightly, she held back the tears.

No…she was doing the right thing…she was doing this to protect those that she loved!

And then…Kagome let go. All the resistance she had melted away, and amazingly…so did the pain.

Her whole body pulsed as warmth spread through her like a warm embrace.

And then it was over as soon as it began.

When Kagome opened her eyes again she was on all fours, breathing hard.

"The jewel," she gasped as she opened up her now empty palms.

Where did it go?

Looking around her frantically, she couldn't see it anywhere…but she could still feel it.

A dull ache in her chest made Kagome look down…

It was inside her…

The jewel…it was…inside her?

A soft smile crossed Kagome's lips. That wasn't exactly what she had had in mind…but it worked.

"You have made a deadly mistake Kagome," Naraku barked as he advanced on her.

Kagome waited for him to come. If she wanted to, she could use the power of the jewel and turn him to dust. Even now, she felt the amazing power just below the surface, waiting to be called out…

But she wouldn't. She had absorbed the jewel to protect it, not to use it. In her heart, Kagome knew that the jewel would protect her as long as she had pure intentions.

Naraku's hands balled into tight fists as he stopped, inches from her face.

Why did the jewel not repel him? Kagome's heart beat increased when a smirk crossed Naraku's lips.

"It would appear that the jewel has chosen you as its protector," he hissed, "But at a price. You cannot use its power for the risk of tainting it, and so… it is useless to you. Lying dormant in your body."

Bringing his hand to her face, Naraku slapped Kagome hard across her cheek. Hot pain swam through her as she hissed in pain.

Nothing happened. The jewel stayed quite within her, softly purring…waiting for her to use its power and fight back.

"It will not protect you Kagome," he sniggered, "Not unless you allow it to…"

She shook her head, looking Naraku in the eye, "I won't use it."

He frowned.

Raising his hand one last time…

Kagome's world went black.

…………..LATER……….

When she finally came to, Kagome immediately recognized her surroundings.

She was back in her room in Naraku's bunker. As she sat up a hot pain shot through her and she lay back down.

"Don't try to hard Kagome," a soft voice said from above her.

Kagome looked up to see Sango leaning over her, smiling.

"Sango…" Kagome breathed.

A cool cloth was pressed gently to the side of her head and Kagome winced. When Sango pulled the cloth back, Kagome noticed that bits of dried blood covered the fabric.

"He hits way too hard," she mumbled.

Sango nodded and continued to clean out her wounds.

"Is it true?" Sango whispered softly a while later.

Kagome looked at her friend in question.

"About the jewel," Sango continued, "Kouga told us that Naraku didn't come out with it, but he could still sense it close by. He said that you have it Kagome…"

This time, Kagome ignored the pain and protests of Sango as she sat up. Leaning against the cool wall, Kagome sighed.

"Yes…I have the jewel," she whispered. "It didn't happen how I planned though. I somehow purified the jewel when I touched it, probably because I'm a priestess. I suddenly realized that I would be condemning so many innocent people to death if I gave it to him. So I swore to protect it, and not use it. The next thing I knew…the jewel was inside of my body."

Sango's eyes grew wide, "How could that be?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know exactly… there was a lot of light, and pain…and then it just disappeared."

Before Sango could respond, the door swung open and Miroku walked into the room.

"Ah, you're awake Kagome. Feeling better?" he smiled.

"As good as can be expected," she smiled.

Miroku nodded and turned to Sango, "Naraku has told me to bring her."

Sango gripped Kagome's hand tightly, her face alarmed.

"Why?"

Miroku's face was strained as he looked at his hands that were rung together with nerves. Kagome sensed that something was wrong and she stood up slowly.

"Tell me Miroku," she said softly as she stood in front of violet eyed boy.

He looked at her, his eyes deep and sad, "He called me to his office…Kagura was there with Naraku. They…Kagome…I'm sorry but… they have Souta up there."

Kagome didn't hesitate. She walked past Miroku and dove it the pitch black halls. She knew her way around by now, and she steered herself in the direction of the elevator.

"Kagome! Wait!" Miroku called out.

Kagome ignored them, desperate to get to her brother. She was forced to stop when Miroku's hands went roughly onto her shoulders, turning her to face him.

Gently hands grasped Kagome's, and even in the dark, Kagome could see that Sango was crying.

"Please don't go up there," she whispered, "Naraku was furious when he got back last night. I don't want to think about what he might do to you…"

Kagome sighed as she gently pushed the elevator button that would lead her up.

"And what else should I do Sango?" Kagome whispered to her friends, "Where would I go? My home… I have no home now. Souta is the last shred of my home that I have left…I can't just leave him."

Sango drew closer to Kagome, "The jewel…if its inside of you…couldn't you--"

"Use it?" Kagome shook her head, "If I were rely on the power of the jewel, then I would taint its power and loose control of it. Its too dangerous."

Miroku placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder.

"What about your powers as a priestess? Could you not use them as a defense?"

Kagome sighed deeply, "I wish I could, at least then I could feel some what safe. But, when I let the jewel join with me, it melded with my other powers. So-"

"If you use your powers…you also use the jewel…" Miroku finished as he nodded softly.

The sharp sound of the elevator reaching their level made Kagome flinch. Sango noticed her suddenly tense and she grasped her hand tightly.

"You'll be okay Kagome," she whispered.

Kagome had to bite her lip to hold back the tears. Sango didn't sound very sure of her statement…but Kagome couldn't blame her. Already, a dark cloud seemed to hover around Kagome, making her choke on every false thought and fear.

As she got into the elevator, she waved to her friends, blowing Sango a kiss.

She may never see them again…

Just as the doors closed, a sense of doom and finality rushed through Kagome. There was no going back now…no chance or running away.

Tears forced themselves out of her eyes and Kagome had to grasp the railings along the walls to keep herself from collapsing.

"Be strong…" she whispered to herself between sobs, "For Souta…Sango, Miroku… for… for Inuyasha."

The feel of his name against her lips made her want to escape… die…anything to get the images that were flashing through her mind out of her head.

This elevator…this had been the last place they kissed…the last place he held her. Even now, Kagome could remember how safe she had felt in his embrace…

A sudden feeling on her neck made Kagome gasp.

Her hand slowly reached up to touch the spot that now tingled pleasantly. It was like someone had just breathed against her skin.

"No matter what happens…"

It was barley audible…like a whisper passed along by a gentle breeze. Her hand shook…

"Inuyasha?" she whispered to the empty elevator.

She had known that voice…it had been him. No matter what happens….That had been the last thing he had said to her.

"I'm losing it?" she mumbled to herself as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"He's gone Kagome," she whispered, "Don't cling to the past…Souta is still alive. Concentrate on his life…not a ghost."

There was truth to her words, she knew that…But that didn't mean that her heart didn't shatter all over again when she said it.

REVIEW


	14. Deception

GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM CHINA! I HOPE YOU ALL AREN'T TOO MAD AT MEFOR MAKING YOU WAIT! CHINA WAS FREAKING AMAZING! I RECCOMEND IT TO ALL!

Chapter 14: Deception

When the doors finally opened, Kagome hesitantly stepped out of the elevator. The windows had been sealed and the few shreds of light that managed to seep in served as the only light source.

As she let her eyes adjust to the darkness, shadows crept just out of her view, making her heartbeat quicken.

Naraku was near… she could sense his vile aura and smell the spice of his aftershave. But he wasn't alone… two more powerful auras were in the far corner…and someone else.

"Souta…" she whispered into the darkness.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded Kagome and she instinctively brought her hands to her face, anticipating an attack.

When none came, she looked up cautiously. A figure lay crumpled in the bathing light, motionless. It brown hair was matted and messed, and its clothes were ripped and covered with dry blood. After what seemed like hours of staring at the body, wondering if it was dead or alive, it moved. Almost as if it was trying to roll over to face her, it moaned in pain… and Kagome instantly knew who it was.

"Souta!" she exclaimed as she rushed to her fallen brother's side.

Rolling him over so that his head was in her lap, Kagome kissed his forehead gently. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his pale skin.

Souta winced as he opened his eyes slowly to meet Kagome's.

"K-Kagome?" he whispered.

She nodded furiously, stroking his hair and kissing him again.

"I'm here Souta…you're going to be okay now," she promised.

A soft smile crossed Souta's lips before he closed his eyes slowly. Kagome sighed in relief when she felt his shallow breath against her forehead…he had fallen asleep.

"How many sleepless nights have you had due to fear, brother?" she whispered against his skin, "You have suffered so much… I wish I could have gotten to you sooner…"

"How touching…"

A chill swept over Kagome and her head shot up to come eye to eye with Naraku. He kneeled in front of the light, causing the rays to cause haunting shadows across his features. Kagome instinctively tightened her grip on Souta.

"Naraku…" she whispered.

He stood slowly, flicking off the lamp. They were cast into darkness for a moment until the overhead lights were turned on and a dim glow filled the room. When Kagome looked around the room she noticed that Kagura was sitting on the edge of Naraku's desk, rhythmically opening and closing a fan. Beside her, Kanna stood motionless, her face unreadable. In her arms was a delicate mirror.

Kagome watched Naraku from the corner of her eye as he paced around her and Souta. The air was thick with tension that could have been cut with a knife.

"After the events at the park," Naraku began as he stopped directly behind Kagome, "A few problems have… made themselves known. Problems that need to be dealt with."

She wanted to turn around…she wanted to look into his eyes and read his emotions. His words alone confused Kagome. She knew he was talking about the jewel…but something in his voice made her think that maybe there was something else…

"I am…as you probably have already realized…a demon," he continued, "But…I am not a full demon. Not yet anyway."

Kagome gasped…he was…a half demon?

That explained why his aura seemed different from Kouga or Sesshomaru's. And yet…why was he still so powerful?

"The Shikon jewel has the power to grant me the power it takes to become a full demon," Naraku's sliky voice seemed to fill her head, "Thanks to you… it would appear that the jewel is… out of reach."

Kagome was about to sigh in relief when rough hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders. Kagome screamed in surprise as she was ripped away from Souta's body.

"No!" Kagome reached for her brother desperately.

The next thing she knew, she was forced against a wall, Naraku's body crushing painfully against hers.

"Get off of me!" she beat at his chest as hard as she could, but he didn't even flinch.

He laughed in her ear as he pressed against her harder. Naraku's hands, that were still gripping her shoulders, dug into her flesh and she winced.

"I can read the confusion on your face Kagome," he hissed against her cheek, "I saw it the first time you ever saw me. You were confused as to why my aura was so strong…and yet not like other demons."

In the corner of the room, Kanna had snapped out of her daze to watch the struggle and Kagura's blood red eyes glared from behind her fan.

"Even as a half demon…I still have certain demonic powers. The one that I fine most useful, is the ability to absorb the body and powers of demons."

Kagome suddenly stopped struggling from underneath him, her whole body going cold.

"You…absorb them?" she breathed.

She could feel his lips turn up into a wicked smile as he softly kissed the hollow of her neck. Kagome cringed at the sudden chill against her warm skin and she tried to shrug him away from her.

"Yes…and I find that I may be inclined to use those powers once again Kagome," he said softly.

Her hands started to shake as her heartbeat increased dramatically….He wasn't serious. Was he?

Something inside her began to stir then…it was her powers. They were warning her. Looking more closely at Naraku she realized that his whole body had begun to pulse and glow with an eerie purple light.

"No…" Kagome breathed.

Crawling at his chest, Kagome kicked and screamed as much as she could, desperate to get away.

"Give me the jewel willingly," his voice had a deeper tone to it now, almost as if he had become lost in his own power, "I don't want you to die this way. I would rather have my fun with you before I watch the lights fade away and die in your eyes…"

Tears spilled out of her eyes as Kagome shook her head furiously.

"Give me the jewel Kagome."

"Even if I knew how… I would never give it to you," she yelled into his ear.

He laughed, "Then you leave me no choice."

Kagome's whole body began to shake, as pain like she had never felt before rushed through her veins like molten flames. Her head began to ring with a high pitch scream. She didn't realize until she had to catch her breath that it was her that was screaming.

"Kagome!" a voice from somewhere around her yelled.

Kagome forced her eyes to open just enough to see her brother on his knees. Kagura held him back as he fought desperately to reach out for Kagome. He was in pain…his face gave it away.

"S-Souta," she whispered.

She gasped in agony as the tips of Naraku's fingers sank deeply into her shoulder.

Looking into her brother's eyes, Kagome bit her lip. This pain…she would do anything to rid herself of it.

"Kagome! No!" Souta cried and Kagura jabbed him hard in the stomach with her elbow.

Kagome's eyes shot open then.

"Souta!"

No…she couldn't give in…not yet. Souta was still in danger…she had to protect him!

Suddenly, the pulsing of Naraku's body stopped…and the pain began to fade.

"What?" Naraku hissed as he pulled away to look into her face, "No…"

Her whole body ached and burned. She wanted to sink to the floor and sleep…die even. Anything to end all this suffering…but she held on.

As Naraku backed away, Kagome's own body began to pulse with the power of the jewel.

She had to protect him…

The power grew stronger and stronger until a pale pink light surrounded Kagome.

She couldn't let Naraku hurt him anymore…

The brown of Kagome's eyes faded into a misty haze of pink and brown as the power consumed her.

"Bitch!" Naraku yelled as he lunged at her, his own aura strong.

He didn't even touch her. The power of the jewel instantly repelled him and Naraku was brought to his knees in pain.

Kagome approached him, kneeling in front of him so that they were almost nose to nose. Looking into Naraku's eyes, Kagome could see that it pained him to just look at her…but he held her gaze.

"You will not hurt him," Kagome whispered.

A sudden smile spread across Naraku's lips.

"…Kill me," he whispered, "That is the only way to guarantee your brother's safety…only when I am dead will I stop."

Kagome could feel the power just below the surface, begging to be released…

She could do it.

More then anything… she wanted to. She wanted to kill Naraku.

He had taken the lives of so many without mercy or regret. Her father…her mother…and Inuyasha. It would be so easy to destroy him with a single touch. She would not shed a tear, she would not regret. He deserved to die…

The seduction of the jewel's power numbed her mind and Kagome longed to succumb to it.

"No," she whispered.

Naraku's eyes widen in both surprise and rage.

"I will not kill you…because that is what you would want," Kagome smiled softly, "You would want me to use the jewel. It would become tainted…and I would lose control of it. But would I not be just like you if I killed you? I don't deny that you deserve a painful death Naraku. But to kill with no regret…that is below me…it is your way, not mine."

A dull pain filled her as Kagome forced back the power of the jewel. When her eyes focused and turned their normal brown again, she sighed.

Naraku's hand suddenly connected with the side of her cheek and she went crashing to the floor. Her head whipped up to meet his eyes, her expression was shocked.

"You think you can condemn me as being less then you," he hissed.

Signaling to Kagura, Souta was dragged to Naraku's feet where he cowered in fear.

"You wish to protect this creature?" Naraku hissed as he swiftly kicked Souta in the back.

Kagome began to make a move to protect Souta when Kagura's cold hands restrained her.

Kneeling in front of the weeping boy, Naraku took Souta's chin in his hand and forced him to look at Kagome.

"And if he was dead?" Naraku sneered, "What resistance to me would you have then Kagome? What would you have left to protect?"

Kagome didn't answer him…because she couldn't. If she lost Souta…she would die. He was all she had left, and if he was taken from her then there was no way that Kagome could go on living.

"Lost for words?" Naraku sniggered.

Reaching into his back pocket…Naraku pulled out a gun.

"No!" Kagome screamed.

Souta's eyes were questioning and he looked to what Naraku now held in his hand. When he realized what was happening, he gasped. Struggling to get up, Kagome saw that pain over took her brother…her faltered, and fell to the floor again.

Naraku laughed softly as he put the gun to Souta's head.

"Seem familiar?" he said. "It should. What is this now Kagome? Four? First your father, then your mother, although you didn't have the pleasure of watching me end her worthless life…"

"Shut up! You bastard!" Kagome screamed at him, "Don't you dare talk about her!"

"And then of course…there was Inuyasha…"

Kagome bit back the tears, determined not to let Naraku see her crack. Her mind and soul was in inner turmoil as flashes on Inuyasha's face crossed her mind.

"Don't…" she warned.

Her whole being screamed for him to stop. The way his lips curled…they way he opened his mouth to speak. No…she didn't want to hear it…anything but that…

"Made quite the mess I hear," Naraku said as if it was nothing, "Sesshomaru was sent to clean up the mess and dispose of the body. Blood everywhere…he threw the body in the river. It must be out to sea by now…bloated and decayed. I don't imagine that he will ever be found. With his thick head he must have already sunk to the bottom."

His words were driving her insane. Unwanted images filled her already tangled mind and it took every ounce of strength she had to keep it together. His own brother…Sesshomaru…he had gotten rid of the body? She hated to think about.

Kagome clenches her hands tightly into fists when a memory came back to her. It had been when she had been in Inuyasha's room, and he had given her food. They had sat together and talked. Kagome had questioned his motives for staying with Naraku and he had said he had had no choice. He had suddenly told her his fear that he would never be accepted as a half demon………………………………..

'…………"I except you…" Kagome whispered.

He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"What did you say?" he breathed.

She looked at him, "I said I except you. It doesn't matter that you are a half demon. I'm a priestess for god's sake! I'm probably the only one in the whole world, but that doesn't stop me from living! Besides, I'm sure that Miroku and Sango feel the same way."

Inuyasha just continued to stare at her as if she had grown an extra head or something.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!" Kagome exclaimed.

When he ignored her request Kagome stood up, ignoring the shoot of pain and walked as fast as she could to the door.

If he was going to be such a jerk then he could just burn in hell.

Her hand was on the knob when his voice stopped her once again.

"No one…has ever…said that to me before," he whispered.

Kagome turned back to him and gasped to find him inches in front of her. His eyes were shining with…tears?

"Inuyasha? Are you-"…………….'

It had been the first time he had kissed her…she could still remember.

Kagome let a single tear fall from her eyes as she looked up at Naraku and Souta. She wouldn't lose anyone else. She couldn't go through that pain again. Besides…Souta didn't deserve this. He should be in school right now, worrying about exams and girls…not this…she would never wish this on anyone.

"Please…" Kagome whispered, "Don't hurt him…What do you want? What do you want!"

She yelled the last part at Naraku and his mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk.

"Do you really wish to save this boy?" he asked her.

"Yes…what do you want from me?" she whispered, "I'll do anything…"


	15. New Beginnings

Chapter 15: New Beginnings.

The room was silent except for the occasional sob from Souta. Naraku and Kagome held each other's gazes, both trying to stare the other down.

"I can't absorb the jewel," Naraku said after a while, "And you don't know how to expel it from your body…."

"So what do you want?" Kagome asked.

His eyes flashed and an unpleasant chill went through Kagome.

"The night Inuyasha died," Naraku began, "You managed to give me an injury."

Kagome remembered. She had cut him with a letter opener…but what did that have to do with anything?

"Least to say, I was…impressed."

He may as well have shot himself…it would have been less shocking then a compliment.

"I have no idea what you are saying," Kagome breathed.

"You have skill with a blade," he smirked, "With proper training, it could be quite useful to me."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "You…want me…to work for you?"

It was so shocking….no mind numbingly inappropriate under the circumstances….that it made perfect sense. It was exactly something that Naraku would do. If he couldn't have the power of the jewel for himself…he still had the uncontrollable desire to control it. That's all he wanted….power. Even if Kagome was the tool of that power.

Naraku smirked as his eyes told her everything that she really didn't want to know.

"It's your choice Kagome," he said as he looked down at Souta.

The way he was looking at her brother with that glazed look in his eyes made her sick.

Her immediate reaction was to tell him to go and fuck himself, that she would rather die…

But her eyes wandered to her brother…now unconscious on the floor.

Time had escaped her, and Kagome began to wonder how long she and her brother had been prisoner here. Even on her brother's face…she could see the effects. Dark rings circled his closed eyes and his skin was dirty, rough looking almost. His hair was in knots as if he had tried to pull it out in desperate attempt to numb himself with pain. Blood and scars covered his broken body and Kagome fumed at the thought of anyone raising a hand to her baby brother.

Looking back at Naraku, Kagome bowed her head…defeated.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

What else could she do? If she didn't…who knew what he would do to Souta. There wasn't a doubt in Kagome's mind that Naraku wouldn't attempt to absorb the jewel from her body as well…this was her only choice.

Naraku's eyes flashed, victorious as it were. A soft chuckled drifted to Kagome's ears and she could feel the tears come without warning. The hot liquid was suddenly so strange on her cold, dry skin and she didn't bother brushing them away.

Kagome seemed to go numb and she didn't even respond when Naraku tilted her face to his.

"I wise decision," he whispered, his breath hot on her cheeks.

She didn't respond, she didn't look at him…she looked through him.

All of a sudden she felt so dirty, so beaten. Never in her life had Kagome ever given in to the commands of others, but now….Now everything was different. Kagome couldn't even remember the sound of the crowded halls of her school, or the faces of some of her classmates. The memory of her school clothes, her room, her home… it was all a blur now…out of reach forever.

Naraku wiped away her fresh tears with almost gentle hands. But there was intent behind his touch… vicious plans for every aspect of her that made Kagome want to follow all her loved ones into death…

"Kagura… please escort Kagome to the elevator. I imagine that Miroku and Sango are waited at the bottom. They will take her back to her room," Naraku said softly as he retreated to the shadows of the office.

Kagome stiffened as Kagura's arm touched her shoulder. Sighing, Kagura removed her hand and retreated to walk in front of her, leading Kagome to the elevator. When the now familiar ding reached her ears, Kagome swiftly walked past Kagura and waited for the doors to close.

As the doors slowly closed, Kagome raised her eyes to look back into the room. Souta's body was still lying in that single beam of light, motionless, but still alive. Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes, keeping that image of Souta at the front of her mind.

If she was going to do this…if she was going to give into Naraku. It was for him. No one else. From that point on, Kagome had to play the part of the prefect pet, for his sake.

From this point on….

She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, seventeen year old in your face chick.

She was Kagome, living for the soul purpose of protecting the last person she loved…

As she finished her silent promise, the elevator chimed…the sound had a sudden finalization to it that left an uncomfortable ring in her ears.

Eyes opening, Kagome noticed that Sango's arms had pulled Kagome against her in a tight hug. Miroku stood with a hand on Kagome's shoulder, his eyes filled with concern.

Kagome's heart tightened in her chest.

She was doing this for them as well. Both of them had shown her amazing kindness and friendship…but Naraku knew about them. They would suffer from now on whenever Kagome made a mistake.

Kagome returned the hug, smiling warmly at Miroku.

"What happened?" Sango asked as she pulled away.

Her hands remained on Kagome's shoulders, one of them covered Miroku's. her eyes pleaded with Kagome and they were red rimmed from tears that she had obviously cried in Kagome's absence.

Kagome's smile faded and she looked over Sango shoulder into the dark halls. She didn't want to look her in the eyes…

"Kagome?" Miroku asked gently, "You can tell us."

"I know that," she said softly, "I…well…I guess I should start at the beginning."

So she did, and she didn't leave out any details. It may have been a fool's move, telling them, but she knew that they would eventually find out some other way. Besides…she was one of them now. As her comrades, they had a right to know.

It must have taken her at least half of an hour to explain everything. Every so often she fund herself having to pause to catch her breath, and remind herself of her promise. It turned out that neither Sango nor Miroku had any clue that Naraku had the ability to absorb the powers as well as the bodies of his enemies.

When she finally finished, Sango was in tears again and Miroku's fists were tightly clenched into fists.

Kagome didn't know what to do, Sango was beyond comfort and Miroku looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Suddenly, Miroku gasped in pain and he grasped his right hand tightly.

Sango's eyes shot over to him, alarmed.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Instinctively, Kagome reached out for his hand. When her hand came into contact with his right hand she jumped back when it pulsed beneath her touch.

"W-what's going on?" Kagome asked.

Her powers throbbed violently as Miroku suddenly sent of a huge spike of what seemed like spiritual power…but…that was impossible. Why would Miroku have spiritual powers?

"Miroku!" Sango's hands cupped his face as she tried to calm him.

"Sango, what's happening to him?" Kagome approached cautiously.

"He needs to get to his room, quickly," Sango said.

Each girl helped support him and maneuver through the dark halls. Kagome had no idea where his room was, so she just went where Sango pulled them, being careful not to touch Miroku's hand.

Thousands of questions ran through her mind as Miroku's spiritual powers spiked and began to fade back into his aura. What the hell was going on with this guy.

When they finally got into what Kagome immediately would have pinned as Miroku's, her and Sango let him lay across the bed. His room was painted a deep blue and even deeper purple. It was an odd combo, but it worked for him. The walls were covered with various posters of scantily clad, and even some naked women…men.

Kagome knelt beside Sango and watched her try to comfort Miroku. He was clenching his right hand so tightly that his fist had gone stark white. His face matched the color almost perfectly.

"Sango, what's wrong with him!" Kagome exclaimed, her heart racing.

"It's poison," she whispered, "That's how Miroku gets his punishment. Poison from some of Naraku's samyosho is injected into his hand. For three days after its injected Miroku feels the occasional jolt of pain. Its so cruel. Naraku puts enough in him to keep him alive…but death would be kinder."

Kindness wasn't exactly Naraku's priority.

Kagome felt so helpless…here she was, watching a dear friend suffer in pain…and she couldn't do a thing about it. Looking at Sango made her heart shatter. She looked so desperate to save him…how many times had she been forced to watch someone that she so obviously loved suffer?

Suddenly, Kagome could feel the power of the jewel begin to pulse within her. Clenching her fists, she tried to control it, but it consumed her. The warmth swam through her veins until her hands began to glow a soft pink.

"Kagome?" Sango gasped.

But Kagome didn't hear her, she didn't see her…all she could do was let this power control her.

Her emotions seemed to suddenly display themselves in front of her. Each one was so bold, so defined. They seemed so raw and real that Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if she had been able to reach out and grasp one.

All she could think about was her desire to save Miroku…to ease his pain…

And then it all made sense.

With the force of a storm, she suddenly snapped back to reality. The room around her came into sharp focus that almost knocked her back. When she looked down, her hands were still glowing softly. The power of the jewel had retreated back inside her, but it was humming, as if too encourage her.

Reaching out, Kagome took Miroku's right hand in hers. He screamed, his eyes opening into huge circles of fear and agony.

"Kagome stop it!" Sango was screaming at her, tears running down her cheeks.

When Sango reached out to touch her, she stopped as if sensing her intentions…and then just looked at Miroku in confusion.

Kagome closed her eyes, releasing the power into him and praying with all of her being that he would be okay.

When she opened her eyes again, Miroku's mouth was opened in a silent scream. His eyes were half closed as his whole body went stiff. When the light coming from Kagome's hands faded, his body lay limp across his bed.

"What happened?" Sango whispered, her voice shaking, "What happened to him Kagome!"

She had grabbed Kagome's shoulders and began shaking her.

"Look at him!" Kagome gasped.

Sango released her slowly, tears still falling from her scared eyes. But she looked at Miroku…

He was…sleeping. His lips rested gently together in a soft smile as his chest move up and down gently.

When Sango didn't move, Kagome rested a hand on her friend's knee.

"Sango? Are you ok? I think-"

She didn't get to finish, because Sango suddenly tackled her, hugging her tightly. Kagome laughed softly until she realized that Sango was crying heavily into her shoulder.

"Sango?"

"Thank you…" she choked out, "Thank you so much Kagome…"

Kagome bit her lip as Sango's emotions hit her like a truck. Tears of her own swelled to the surface and she closed her eyes gently, letting a single tear slip down her cheek.

The two girls just sat there, holding each other for a while until Sango sat up, giggling.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normally so emotional."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome smiled, "But Sango…what happened? I know it was poison…but.."

"Miroku's grandfather use to work for Naraku," Sango began, "He was a valuable spy and knew more then Naraku himself. One day, he turned traitor…but Naraku wouldn't let him go. By then he was far too valuable to loose. Naraku placed a curse on Miroku's grandfather…a curse that would follow through the bloodline to every male."

Kagome was, if possible, even more confused. Sighing Sango grasped Miroku's hand and gently lifted away some prayer beads that circled a cloth over his right hand. Kagome was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before.

When Sango revealed his bare flesh, Kagome was shocked to see a hole in the palm of his hand. Almost instantly, the room came alive as posters and other items were sucked into the hole…and vanished. Sango quickly covered it again, re-wrapping the beads around his palm.

"It's a wind tunnel," Sango explained.

"I figured that much…"

"No one knows what happens to the things that get sucked into his hand, but there's no limit as to what he can suck in it." Sango didn't let go of Miroku's hand, but began to stroke it softly, "Until Naraku dies or lifts the curse himself, Miroku and any son he may have will carry it. The only thing that effects it is if he sucks in the poison of the samyosho."

"That's horrible," Kagome's hate for Naraku quickly wedged deeper, "But…as long as he doesn't upset Naraku and keeps it covered, he's ok…right?"

"For now. The longer Miroku has the wind tunnel…the bigger it gets. If it gets to big…it'll consume him," she whispered, "That's what happened to his father and grandfather."

Kagome covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. She couldn't even begin to imagine to what that would be like…to be sucked into your hand…to be damned to endless oblivion as your final resting place. It was horrible.

"Naraku…" Kagome hissed, "How can one man be so cruel?"

Sango bit her lip, "I'm sorry Kagome."

She looked up sharply at her friend, "What are you talking about?"

Sango shook her head, "Because of him…because of this place…you will never be able to leave. Naraku's manipulating you just as he is me. I know how it feels… there's nothing more painful…"

She didn't finish, because Miroku suddenly let out a soft moan and opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened to me?" he whispered.

Kagome hastily got up, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Kagome-"

"No, its ok," she waved as she walked to the door, "I'm really tired…so I'll see you all later."

Sango nodded and turned back to Miroku. He was looking surprisingly at Sango's hand that still grasped his tightly. Sango blushed furiously and tried to quickly pull it away, but Miroku grasped it even tighter. Bringing it up to his lips, he kissed her palm gently before resting it over his heart.

Kagome smiled softly as she closed the door, giving the two their privacy…but…she still couldn't help feeling a tight twinge of pain in her chest. The sight of them together brought unwanted images of Inuyasha back into her mind.

She missed him more then ever…


	16. Lost reflections

HEY GUYS SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES...FINAL EXAMS AND EVERYTHING...SO YEAH. NOW THAT'S ITS SUMMER I SHOULD BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN!

Chapter 16: lost reflection

Kagome lay across the deep purple comforter that covered her bed, breathing deeply. Her lungs burnt painfully and she was surprised that she had managed to get back to her room in one piece.

Two years…two years and five days today. Naraku had recruited her and ever since that day she had been training like a dog to become his unwillingly loyal servant.

Kagome had changed…a lot, both physically and mentally. Her hair had grown five or six inches and now reached the belt of her pants. Running her slim fingers along her stomach, Kagome could feel the toned muscles that now covered her body. By no way was she buff…just toned. Or as Kouga frequently told her…perfect. Ever since she became a part of the gang, Kouga had been hovering around her more and more. Kagome wasn't sure whether to find it flattering or annoying…

Rolling slowly onto her side, Kagome looked around her room. She had been moved from her other room about a year ago. It was painted the same deep purple as her bed and paper moon lamps lit the room with an eerie dim light. There was a door that led to a conjoining bathroom that she and Sango shared.

After finding out about Miroku's wind tunnel, the three had grown even closer. Kagome couldn't ask for better friends.

But training had kept her occupied so much lately that she hadn't seen Sango or Miroku in almost a week. Naraku had ordered her to train with an advanced martial arts trainer. All the early classes she had taken, she had flown through with ease, surprising even Kagome.

Naraku…that was someone who she hadn't seen for a while. The last time she had had the pleasure of being in the jerks presence was the day she was initiated… two years ago. Not that she was complaining.

Then there was Souta…her dear brother. With Naraku's absence….also came Souta's. she missed her brother desperately. Images of the man he must be growing into flashed through her mind…but as each day went by, the harder it became to remember his smiling face.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on Kagome's door and she groaned. Slowly and painfully, she rose and walked to the door, the rug feeling like needles under her tender feet.

"Kouga?" she asked in surprise when she opened the door to find the wolf demon standing in her doorway.

"Hey Kagome," he gave her his signature crooked smile that she assumed was supposed to make her swoon when in reality it just made her head hurt more.

It wasn't that she didn't like Kouga…it was just…

A brief, faded image of beautiful amber eyes flashed across her mind and Kagome could feel her heart sink.

Inuyasha was dead…it had been over two years now. She knew that Kouga liked her, but… she couldn't find the strength to move on yet.

"What's going on? Do they need me in the training room?" she asked quickly.

He shook his head and pulled his hands out from behind his back. In his hands were two large cheese buns and two bottles of sprite, her favorite.

"I know you haven't eaten yet, so I figured we could eat together," he smirked.

The way he was looking at her made Kagome flush. Her lips immediately formed the word 'no', but her damn manners betrayed her.

"Sure, come on in," she smiled.

Kouga was in so fast that she barely had the time to change her mind and tell him to get lost…

Closing the door with a sigh, Kagome sat down on the edge of her bed and pointed to a chair where Kouga could sit. Instead he sat beside her on the bed, sitting cross-legged, facing her.

"Thanks for the for bringing the food Kouga," Kagome smiled softly at him, "I was starving."

He nodded and they ate in silence.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga asked after they both finished, "Have you given any thought to us?"

If she had still been eating food, she would have choked on it. Instead she just stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Oh Kagome," he smiled as he grasped her hands tightly in his.

Kagome tried to subtly move away but found that his grip on her was like iron. Suddenly everything got very hot and Kagome felt like she couldn't breath…she had to get out of here.

Kouga could sense her discomfort and he smiled, bringing his hand around her waist as he kept a firm grip on her wrist with the other one.

"I know you feel it Kagome," he said gently as he pulled her closer to him slowly.

"K-Kouga," she stammered as she managed to get back one of her hands. She placed it on his chest to act as a barrier., "I do like you… but I…well it's just that…"

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and eyes tensed.

"Still Kagome?" he growled as he pulled her tightly against him.

Kagome gasped as he hot breath came into contact with her neck.

"He's dead Kagome," he whispered seductively in her ear, "He's been dead for two years now…but I'm not dead… I'm right here…living, breathing, hot, alive…"

Kagome had to bite back tears. He was right, she knew that…but even after all this time…she still loved Inuyasha.

Kouga turned her face gently so that their lips were inches apart.

"I'll make you forget him Kagome…"

Before she could protest, he pressed his lips gently onto hers.

Kagome's eyes widened. She could feel all of his emotion and frustration in the kiss, and it blew her mind. Her whole body went numb as she couldn't help but melt into his kiss. She knew that it was wrong, and that she would probably burn in hell for kissing someone that she didn't love…but…she hadn't been kissed like that in so long…and she was lonely. Besides, Kouga really did like her.

Before she knew what was happening, Kagome had been pushed against her mattress, Kouga on top of her. His lips never left hers as he released her hand to move it into her hair. Gently pulling her head back, Kouga deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth.

Kagome's own hands had wrapped around his body. One ran along the muscles in his back as the other stroked the back of his neck.

Deep in her heart, Kagome knew that this was so wrong…she was still in love with Inuyasha…wasn't she? His face came back to her mind in a sudden image. The way he looked at her…and only her…his smile…his eyes….his body. Everything that she loved about him. He was so stubborn…but she loved him…more then anything.

What could she have been thinking? Sure Kouga was a good kisser, and he was here…but still. She knew that he could never make her forget about Inuyasha. She would die alone before she forgot him.

"Kouga," Kagome gasped as she managed to pull her lips away from Kouga's, "Stop Kouga, I can't."

He moaned in frustration as he sucked on her neck.

"Give in to it Kagome," he said huskily as his arms wrapped around her waist possessively, "You were kissing me back just as much a few seconds ago…you feel it too. Don't waste your emotions on a memory…"

She shook her head furiously, but Kouga had forced his lips roughly against hers, begging her to give in to him. Kouga let his body mold against hers, pushing up against her. She gasped in sudden pleasure and bit her lip. Her minded blurred as she fought to gain control.

Using all her strength, Kagome tried to fight him off her. But he was too strong for her. She had kissed him back, thus proving to him that he had a huge effect on her.

Kagome moaned…she had no choice.

Naraku had put two years of training into her skills… Kagome had to test the sometime…

Wrapping one of her legs around Kouga's, Kagome placed one of her hands on his chest while the other wrapped around his left arm. Kouga smiled against her lips and took her sudden lack of struggle as her giving in.

"Kagome," he whispered against her cheek as he suddenly ground his hips into hers.

Her eyes widened in a silent gasp as her whole body shivered.

She couldn't hang on much longer…she had to stop him now.

With a sudden burst of energy Kagome flipped Kouga over and off the bed. He gasped in obvious shock as his head connected with her bedside table.

Kagome almost screamed when she realized what she had done.

"Kouga?" she gasped as she knelt beside his unmoving body on her floor.

Pressing her head to his chest she sighed in relief when she felt his breath on the top of her head. She must have just knocked him out.

Kagome sat against her wall, leaning her head against the wall as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

That had been close…

"I should get him back to his room before he comes too," she mumbled.

……….LATER……….

"He did that?" Sango held a slender hand over her mouth in shock as Kagome retold her latest encounter with Kouga.

She nodded, hiding her head under her pillow.

"Took him long enough," Sango mumbled.

"What!" Kagome screamed as she bolted upright, glaring at her friend, "What are you talking about Sango?"

She shrugged, looking at the invisible dirt that had suddenly appeared under her short nails.

"He's been talking about making a move for months, and he really likes you Kagome," she smirked.

"So?" Kagome snapped, "Just because he wants too doesn't mean that…well…"

Sango sighed deeply and Kagome's heart fell.

"You too?" she whispered as she hugged the pillow tightly to her chest, trying to hold back the tears.

"It's been two years Kagome," Sango looked as if she herself was going to cry, "My heart broke when Inuyasha died, he was a dear friend, but…he wouldn't have wanted you to linger like this. He's dead Kagome…you have to accept that."

She nodded softly, "I know that. But…it's so hard. I can still hear him…sometimes I think that if I just reach out…he'll be there to take my hand."

"Its hard to let go," Sango said.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

Both girls looked at each other, and Kagome watched as a tear slipped down Sango's cheek. As Sango stood up to get the door Kagome bit her lip. She was hurting Sango by hanging on like this…

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked and Kagome turned her head to look at the pair.

Miroku looked angry, "He's asked me to bring her."

Kagome's chest tightened…so it was finally time…

Finally time to face Naraku once again…


	17. Shadows

OH MAN I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!!! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND STAY TUNED FOR WHAT HAPPENS LATER!!!! ITS PRETTY WICKED SWEET IF I MUST SAY SO MYSELF

Chapter 17: Shadows

Kagome was in the elevator again. It felt so strange now…so unfamiliar, and yet…not. It had the same empty, stale smell that she remembered, but it seemed a lot brighter then before.

When she got to the top she was even more surprised to find that Naraku's office was brightly lit and voices filled the room. The normally empty meeting table had at least six people sitting at it. Kagura, Kanna, and Sesshomaru sat in large leather chairs on one side of the table. A man with jet black hair and stiff features sat across from Kagura. He looked up at Kagome and she immediately recognized him by the scar that he wore proudly across his left eye. Tama, her martial artist instructor. There was another woman there as well, sitting next to him, but Kagome didn't recognize her. Her long blonde hair reached her lower back and her cool blue eyes studied Kagome with interest.

But it was who was sitting at the head of the table that caught Kagome's eye.

Naraku…

All of a sudden, all the hatred she had forgotten over the past two years boiled to the surface when their eyes met. She could feel the power of the jewel bubble to the surface, but she pushed it back. That was another benefit of her training. She had learned how to control, or at least stay conscious when the power of the jewel tried to take over her body. Now she could summon bits of its power whenever she needed it.

"Kagome, sit," Naraku said coolly.

The way his lips twisted in his usual smirk made her self-conscious as she took a seat across from him. Instinctively, she ran her hands along the desk without anyone noticing. It had become natural for her to check for any type of hidden weapons that he may try to use on her.

"You've grown into such a stunning woman Kagome," Naraku spoke as if they were the only two people in the room, and it made her skin crawl. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her, looking at anything but her face.

"You promised me a professional," the blonde spat, "This is just a girl."

Kagome glared at the woman. How dare she speak as if she wasn't there?

"It is to your benefit Hitomi," Naraku smiled, his eyes not leaving Kagome's, "For this assignment, it will be easiest if the enemy doesn't suspect her."

Hitomi looked frustrated, but she sighed in defeat, "Fine, when can I expect her?"

"Tomorrow," Naraku said.

Kagome bit her tongue, "Does anyone care to inform me as to what they hell I've been dragged into?"

"Always so impatient," Naraku smiled, "Still the same Kagome."

Not even close.

Suddenly a paper file was pushed across the table. It skidded to a halt in front of her and she opened it.

Inside were various profiles and blueprints. She recognized the building immediately as being a large warehouse that was located on the edge of town. Her father had taken her out there to fly kites when she was younger…

"Any photos?" she asked as she read over the profiles.

They weren't very detailed. Just a name. Takashi.

Naraku went into the pocket of his suit, retrieving a small photo. Sliding it across the table towards her, Kagome held her breath as she turned over the portrait.

It was a man, probably a few years older then her. His hair was dark and cut so that it reached a little past his chin. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt and black sunglasses covered his eyes. His face was the very picture of stone. No emotions, no suspicions that he was being watched.

"Who's this Takashi person?"

Naraku didn't answer her.

She clenched her fists…she was supposed to kill him?

"Don't worry Kagome," Naraku seemed to have caught her fear, and he smirked, "Although your teacher believes you are beyond ready, I will not be requiring you to kill this man. At least not yet. For now I just want you to get some information on him. His habits, living quarters, etc."

Biting her lip, Kagome looked back down at the minimal information she was given on this…Takashi.

Who was this guy, really? He didn't look threatening, just serious. What could he have done for Naraku to want him?

"I need more information then this," she mumbled, "What about past history? Is he a gang leader? A civilian? What?"

Naraku smirked, and Kagome paled. His red eyes pierced her very flesh, searching her mind for an answer to her own question.

"That's for you to find out," he smirked.

She almost laughed, "So what, I'm just supposed to follow this guy for god knows how long? What if I'm found out? What if he's an assassin or something? For all I know, this could be a trap…"

The sudden silence in the room chilled her.

"But that's exactly what you want…isn't it Naraku?" she mumbled coolly.

He chuckled softly, "You know me so well Kagome. Think of this first assignment, as a test I suppose."

"Suppose he knows who I am? Then what?"

Naraku sighed, "You will remain hidden at all times. We will have assigned times for you to go after him. Times when we know will be safest for you. And if he does discover you……kill him."

Her eyes widened, "Just like that?"

"He is of no great importance to me Kagome," Naraku waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "I just want information on him. In the end he will die, so it does not matter to me if you get to him before someone else does."

Kagome looked across the table to the blonde.

"What connection does she have to this Takashi person?" Kagome asked.

The blonde glared at Kagome with obvious contempt.

"Hitomi has hired us to dispose of Takashi. Her intentions are none of your concern," Naraku smiled.

Standing up, Kagome gathered the folder with the information on Takashi.

"If you're finished," Kagome mumbled, "I'm leaving."

Naraku nodded gently, "You start tomorrow at sunset."

Ignoring him, Kagome made her way towards the elevator, but not before she took one last glance at Sesshomaru. She paused. His eyes were focused out the window, two perfect orbs of hatred. But that wasn't what made her stop. It was the scar that stretched from his left brow to his jaw line. It looked fresh, and extremely painful.

Naraku must have done that to him…but what did Sesshomaru do to make him so angry?

Kagome stepped quickly into the elevator and pressed the down button, refusing to look at Naraku. She could feel him watching her.

The moment the doors closed Kagome bit her lip as she hit her head on the wall in frustration.

What was going on?

Sooner then she would have liked, the doors opened again and she was met with the anxious faces of Sango and Miroku.

"Are you ok?" Sango was the first to speak, "What happened? What did he want?"

Kagome smiled softly and raised her hand to silence her friend.

"One question at a time," she sighed, "Yes, I'm fine. And Naraku is sending me on a mission…"


	18. Takashi

Chapter 18: Takashi

"Are you ready for this Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled, "I'm just watching the guy, how hard could it be?"

After tying up her black converse, Kagome stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore black skinny jeans and a long sleeve black turtle neck. She almost laughed at how stealth she looked.

"Are you sure this is what I should be wearing? I mean, isn't all black a little obvious?" she asked.

Sango shrugged, "That's what Naraku makes everyone wear when they go undercover. Its stupid, but whatever, he makes the rules."

Sighed, Kagome grabbed her bag filled with supplies and put on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"I can't believe he wants me to wear these when I'm out at night," she laughed.

"Their only for when you're in crowded places. If you were to be recognised by anyone, the whole mission would fail," Sango explained.

"I doubt anyone would recognise me," Kagome laughed bitterly, "After all, I've been gone for almost three years."

Before Sango could respond, Kagome hugged her friend and turned toward the door.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it."

……….LATER…………

Wandering the streets of Harajuku, Kagome almost forgot what she was there for. Everything was so beautiful and bright. Lighted signs seemed to stretch up to the sky, and late night shoppers bustled around her.

"Focus Kagome," she mumbled to herself, "Just find the guy, take a few pictures, and then you can go back."

But she couldn't focus. Everything suddenly came back to her as she watched the faces of normal civilians around her. She remember her school, her friends, and how she use to be one of these people. She envied them and how they smiled without a care in the world. They had no idea they bumped shoulders with a member of the Demon gang.

Her new title made her cringe. She felt so dirty, so … owned.

Sighing, Kagome rested against a lamp post, surveying every face that passed her through her dark glasses.

How did they expect her to find him in such a huge crowd?

This was so stupid.

She was moments away from calling Naraku and telling him what an idiot he was when she saw him…

He just broke through the crowd suddenly. No one seemed to touch him as he easily curved around people.

Kagome took quick note of this. He was agile, and she could see his toned muscles through his fitted red shirt.

He looked even more handsome in person then in the picture. His short dark hair fell across his eyes that were covered with glasses like hers.

She moved into the shadows, his covered eyes making her nervous. For all she knew, he could have already spotted her. With not being able to see his eyes, she wouldn't be able to tell…

He walked quickly as turned down a side street and out of her view. Swearing under her breath, she quickly followed him.

When she turned the corner she was surprised to see that he had stopped only a few yards away from her and was talking to a hooded man.

"…can't see her," the hooded man mumbled quietly, obviously not wanting to be heard. Kagome could only make out small bits of what he was saying, "…over a year ago."

Looking up, Kagome spotted a fire escape ladder. With catlike grace, she easily caught the edge of the ladder and gracefully pulled herself onto a window ledge.

Reaching into her backpack, Kagome pulled out her camera and snapped half a dozen pictures of Takashi's profile.

He shook hands with the hooded man and continued walking down the alley way.

Following from above, Kagome suddenly paused when Takashi whipped around to face the now empty street.

"Who's there?" he hissed into the darkness.

Kagome gripped the camera tightly and took his voice into memory. It was deep, cold and hard. But that wasn't what made her tighten her grip even more…

There was something about his voice… something that made her feel as if she had forgotten something…

Swearing softly, Takashi turned and continued back down the street.

"Shit," Kagome mumbled.

He had suspected her. There was no point in following him anymore. He would only be suspicious.

Dropping silently down into the crowded streets again she looked around for the hooded man Takashi had been talking to.

It didn't take her long to spot him. He was standing at a sushi bar, eating quickly and clumsily.

He had taken off his hood and Kagome analyzed his face. He was handsome, and young, probably no older then herself. His copper hair was cut short like Takashi's and his deep brown eyes were deep in thought as he popped a piece of ginger covered sushi into his mouth.

She knew his face…but from where?

As she got closer, the owner of the stand leaned over and started talking to him.

"You look troubled," he smiled, "What's bothering you Hojo?"

Kagome froze, her blood freezing in her veins.

Hojo?

An involuntary smile crossed her lips. She remembered him. Hojo had gone to her school and they had been in a couple classes together. He had had a huge crush on her back then…

Kagome had the sudden urge to rush up and hug her old friend, but she held herself back. He couldn't know she was here…

Wait…

Why had Hojo been talking to Takashi? Was he involved with him in some way?

"It's nothing," Hojo responded to the shop owner, "I just have a lot on my mind with work and all."

The old man nodded and turned back to another customer.

Hojo finished quickly and paid the man. Then he dove into the crowd of people and vanished.

Kagome's heart began to race. She had lost Takashi for the night…why not check up on how Hojo had been doing?

Smiling to herself, Kagome raced through the crowd, desperate to catch up with her old friend.

It took her about ten minutes to find him again. She managed to spot him just as he entered a large white building. Reading the sign on the side of the building, Kagome paused.

"A morgue?"

Had Hojo lost someone?

Looking around for anyone who might be watching her, Kagome followed him through the doors.

"Hojo!"

Kagome hid behind a corner as a pretty girl ran up to Hojo, her face stern.

"Where did you run off to?" she fumed.

Kagome peeked around the corner to see him smiling nervously down at the girl.

"Sorry Uri," he sighed, "I was…um…hungry."

"There's a cafeteria here, we've had three people come in since you disappeared," she sighed. "They need you in there."

He nodded and disappeared through a door.

Kagome leaned her head against the wall and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Hojo was a mortician?

But what connection did he have to Takashi?

Ripping off her sunglasses, Kagome walked out of the building.

She needed to talk to Sango about this. Something told her that the meeting between the two men was more then coincidence, but she just couldn't understand what…


	19. Suspicions

Chapter 19: Suspicions

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked Sango as she finished telling her about the events of the night.

"It's strange," Sango wrapped her arms around her legs as she brought them to her chest. They were sitting on Kagome's bed, eating cookies. "There has to be some reason for them meeting. I mean, from what you've told me, Hojo doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get involved with one of our kind. Maybe Takashi asked him to examine a body? Maybe he had a friend who died mysteriously."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "Well, maybe that's part of it. But Hojo must be connected to that person somehow. He looked really depressed after talking with Takashi. If that's his job, then he wouldn't get connected to someone Takashi was interested in unless he knew the deceased as well…"

"Hmm," Sango thought as she bit into another cookie. "But you say that he's human?"

"Takashi?" Kagome looked up, "Yeah, I'm sure, his aura was human."

"I just think it's weird," Sango sighed, "I mean, Naraku sends you after a guy and no one else around here knows anything about him. I've talked to Miroku and Kouga, and they both did research on him."

"Nothing?"

She shook her head, "It's like he's a ghost. Maybe he's not from around here. Maybe a hot shot from the States?"

"No, he spoke perfect Japanese, and his features were local."

Kagome growled in frustration, putting her head in her hands, "I hate this! This Takashi guy isn't normal! He heard me watching him! Me! He seems so human and yet he has the reflexes of a demon…"

"Maybe he's a half demon?" Sango suggested.

A pang of pain shot through Kagome, but she didn't show it.

"No…I would have felt it."

"Well I guess the most you can do is keep watching the guy," Sango sighed, "When do you go out again?"

Kagome groaned, "Next month! Naraku says that Takashi is going out to Okinawa to do some business and I'm to catch up with him when he gets back."

"Then watch Hojo for a while," Sango sighed.

Kagome laughed, "I would, but Naraku doesn't let me out of this place unless its to work."

"I forgot about that…"

……………LATER…………..

Kagome tossed and turned that night. She couldn't stop thinking about Hojo and Takashi.

"This is stupid… there is no connection," she hissed into the dark, "Hojo wouldn't hang around trash like Takashi…"

Looking over at the clock on her night stand Kagome sighed deeply when she saw that it was only 3 a.m.

Rolling out of bed she walked softly to her door, careful not to wake Sango who had fallen asleep wrapped in a blanket on her floor.

The halls were pitch black and cold when Kagome closed the door behind her. Ever since Kagome had sworn devotion to Naraku, he had allowed her to wander the halls. Although he had made it clear that if she went anywhere near the surface without permission, Souta would pay the price with his blood.

The dark didn't bother her anymore. Along with her training, the power of the jewel inside her had sharpened her senses twice over.

Finding her way down the hallway easily, she quickly brushed past Kouga's door. She sensed that he wasn't asleep yet, and she didn't want her scent bringing him out. He acted as if she hadn't smashed his head into a night stand and rendered him unconscious only a few weeks ago….he was still as persistent as ever.

Reaching the end of the hall, Kagome opened a door that led to a small room that was almost empty with the exception of a laptop, router, printer and white board. It was the resource center that she and the others were allowed to use. Naraku had a more high-tech area on the top floor, but only Sesshomaru and Kagura were allowed to use it.

Sitting on the wooden stool, Kagome powered up the laptop. The sudden whir of equipment made her hold her breath.

When she heard nothing from down the hall, she smiled. Good, Kouga hadn't heard anything.

"It's time I did my own research," she whispered.

She quickly typed in the name of her target…Takashi. No last name. She didn't even know if Takashi was the first or last name. It didn't matter though, nothing of relevance came up on screen.

This was ridiculous…there was no information on this guy. Was she expected to start from scratch? He had already surprised her with his agility and reflexes. To the eye he seemed harmless, but Kagome knew better then that, he was much more then a human…

Tapping the keyboard, Kagome typed in her next topic of search…

Hojo Tanaka…

The first three sites were worthless, but the forth was exactly what she had been looking for. It was a profile on her old friend. It stated what high school and university he attended, where he was born, etc.

Kagome was surprised. He was much smarter then she had thought. At only a year older then her, he had surpassed the expected graduating year of anyone else in his class. In all seriousness, he should still be in medical school.

"Way to go Hojo," she smiled.

The rest of the report was basic information on skills and recommendations from famous morticians and M.D.s around the world.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

Sighing, she sniggered, "Why not?"

Humming softly to herself she quickly typed in her name…Kagome Higurashi.

Dozens of sites popped up, but before she could read any of the headings a sudden change in the air made her quickly slam down the lid of the lap top.

Spinning around, she lost her breath when her brown eyes melt molten gold…

Opening her mouth to speak, she found that she couldn't. It was him…his lips…his hair…his eyes….

No …wait…

Something was wrong with his eyes… they looked so dead…

Dead.

"I'm not him," Sesshomaru's deep chilling voice cut through her vision and left her feeling empty.

Kagome turned away from him, "I know that."

He didn't say anything as she quickly turned off the computer and brushed past him. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru in almost two years… she had almost forgotten how much he look like…

"He sensed you," Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts and made her freeze in the door frame.

Turning back to him, Kagome was surprised to see him looking strait at her, his eyes almost hinting at …something.

"What are you talking about?" she mumbled.

"Takashi," he said with a soft smile, "He sensed you that night."

"He couldn't have sensed me, he's human," Kagome spat back, refusing to look into his eyes, "He just guessed. Humans are suspicious like that."

"You act as if you aren't human."

Kagome clenched her fists…she didn't feel like a human. She wasn't like the people she had tried so desperately to blend with the other night.

"That boy," Sesshomaru whispered, "What is your relationship with him?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to slow down her heart rate, but she instantly knew that Sesshomaru had sensed her panic. His elegant lips turned up into a smirk.

"Naraku would not like that you are risking your cover for the sake of following an old friend."

Kagome bit her lip, "So you were tailing me?"

He just looked at her.

"You were, weren't you?" she fumed, "What, Naraku doesn't think I can do something as simple as take a few pictures without his imp watching me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly hardened at the word imp, and Kagome knew she had made a mistake. She always knew that Sesshomaru hated Naraku…he was no servant to that monster. He had mastered hiding his aura from Naraku, but with her increased strength, Kagome could see it so clearly. Sesshomaru was powerful, perhaps even more then Naraku.

But if that was the case, why didn't he leave? Why didn't he kill Naraku himself?

"You…came on your own…didn't you?" Kagome held her breath, "Naraku didn't send you."

"I knew you would slip up," he hissed.

Kagome fumed. What was with this guy?

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down, "Good night Sesshomaru."

He didn't respond to her, and she didn't care. Turning quickly, she walked out the door just as Sesshomaru powered up the computer she had just been on. Shit, she forgot to delete the history…

Not that it mattered, there was no information she had looked up that Sesshomaru probably didn't know.

Slipping quietly back into her room, Kagome stepped over the sleeping Sango and climbed into bed. She shivered under the cool sheets, puling them up to her chin.

From now on she would have to watch her step, especially since Sesshomaru was watching her. The last thing she wanted was to put Hojo in any more danger then he was already in.


	20. Sango's Discovery

Chapter 20: Sango's discovery

Kagome woke the next morning, her head humming with an uncomfortable ache. Climbing out of bed, she paused when she stepped onto a sleeping bag.

"Sango…" Kagome mumbled, remembering that her friend had fallen asleep on the floor the night before.

But the space on the floor was empty. Checking her watch, Kagome groaned when she saw that it was well past lunch time.

"Sango must be up already," she decided.

After changing into a pair of ripped jeans and a red t-shirt, Kagome walked out into the hall…and directly into what felt like a wall.

Looking up, she came face to face with Kouga.

"Morning Kagome," he smiled brightly as he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Umm, morning Kouga," she smiled half heartedly, "Say, have you seen Sango?"

"Her and Miroku went out. Said something about a mission that came up short notice," he smirked, "But if you ask me, I think they-"

Kagome pressed a few fingers against his lips.

"I don't want to know," she smiled.

His hand came up and caught hers' and before she could pull away he had placed a gentle kiss to her finger tips. Heat flooded her cheeks unexpectedly…

Why am I blushing? She thought to herself….its Kouga…

"I sensed you wandering around last night," he whispered softly as he released her hand, only to wrap both of his arms around her waist. "Was everything ok?"

Kagome only nodded. She couldn't figure out what to do with her hands, so she rested them gently on his biceps. He took this as a good sign because he tightened his grip on her waist.

"I was trying to find some information on Takashi," she spoke quickly, trying to distract herself from the feeling of his strong arms holding her. "But there was nothing."

Kouga sighed, "Naraku's a weird guy. Making you chase a ghost…"

He leaned toward her, resting his forehead against hers gently. She flinched…why wasn't she pushing him away?

She didn't like Kouga like that…

Did she?

They had gotten closer over the past two years, and Kagome now considered him one of her best friends. She didn't feel awkward when he held her anymore…she almost felt… safe…comfortable. Almost like she had with………him.

She suddenly felt frustrated with herself. Why did she always have to think about him? She loved him…she still loved him more then anything…but…

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed against Kouga. She concentrated on his warmth, his substance…he was there. He was real…alive.

Inuyasha was dead…

When was she going to accept that?

"Kagome," his lips were almost on hers now, and she found herself rising up to meet him.

When their lips finally met, it was painful. It felt as if her heart was being torn in two halves.

…Who knew letting go would be so hard…

Her past self screamed, the sound ringing in her head as if it would never stop. It begged her to push Kouga away, to cling to the love she still had for Inuyasha…

Inuyasha…that name. It seemed so strange to her, almost like a dream. It was the prince in a fairy tale that she knew would never come true…

She had loved him…really loved him. And she would never love anyone like that for as long as she existed…

But why couldn't she let herself be with Kouga? Why couldn't she learn to love him? Never would it be the kind of love she had with Inuyasha…but why couldn't she try to have the next best thing?

Kouga's lips were suddenly urgent on hers, almost as if he understood her choice of surrendering to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, matching his passion.

She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her mouth. He had won…he had broken through her false reality and brought her into his. He was real. He was there holding her, not Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled away then, holding Kouga's face in her hands so she could look at him.

He smiled, kissing her quickly, "Give me a chance Kagome. Give me the chance to show you that he-"

She kissed him to stop him from finishing.

"I'll give you a chance Kouga," she whispered.

He pulled her tightly against him, hugging her.

She missed being held like this…

………..LATER……….

Kagome was humming to herself later that night when Sango and Miroku suddenly came bursting into her room.

"Where have you two been all day?!?!" she exclaimed.

They both looked out of breath as they sat heavily on the edge of her bed. Sango's hair was dishevelled and Miroku look beyond exhausted.

"What have you two been doing exactly?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up," Sango glared, "We had to run all the way here because someone is too good to answer her cell phone."

Kagome pointed at herself. "Me? I didn't even hear it. Wait…why did you have to run?"

Sango smiled, "Remember how you aren't allowed to leave the compound unless Naraku lets you?"

"Yes, and thank you for reminding me I'm like a dog on a leash," she hissed sarcastically.

"Well we decided to follow that friend of yours for you," Miroku said.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You mean Hojo?"

They both nodded.

Kagome sat crossed legged on her bed next to them, "What did you find out?"

Both of their faces suddenly became serious.

"Just start from the beginning," Kagome sighed.

Sango nodded, "He's pretty boring. We followed him to work and he pretty much worked from nine until ten."

"That's it?" Kagome's eyes narrowed, her voice flat.

Miroku shook his head, "We got bored, so we broke into his files to do some research on his past. There was nothing on himself personally that would link him to Takashi, so we figured that there must be some kind of relation with one of his…patients? Bodies? What ever you call them."

"People, I'd settle for that," Sango said.

"Ok, so we looked to see if any of his 'people' would connect him to Takashi," Miroku continued.

"And?" Kagome was getting exited, they were pretty much doing her homework for her! "Was there anyone?"

Sango shook her head, "We didn't find anything that relates to Takashi."

Kagome's spirits fell. Damnit. She had really hoped there was some sort of significant connection…now she was back at square one…

"Although," Kagome looked up into her friend's face to see that she looked alarmed.

"What is it?" Kagome grasped her friend's hand tightly.

"We found something that concerns you actually…" Sango sighed.

Going into her backpack, she pulled out two files. When Kagome grasped the heavy files in her hands, her whole body numbed as she read the names.

Higurashi, Yoko….Higurashi, Toshiyuki

"My parents…" her voice faded.

Opening the files with shaking hands, Kagome closed her eyes with a rattling sob as she was faced with the post mortem photos.

She could feel Miroku's hand on her shoulder, "We're sorry Kagome, it was a mistake to bring these."

He tried to take them from her, but she held tightly to them.

"No… I'm glad you guys did," she whispered, "I want to see them…"

But the pictures were unrecognisable. Both of her parents looked so…fake…so abused. Reading the cause of death Kagome could feel her blood boil.

It read, "Single gun shot wound to temple of husband. Through and through wound similar to the husband inflicted in the wife…self inflicted. Crime of passion… Appears that the wife killed her husbands for reasons unknown and turned the gun on herself…"

The papers shook in her grip as tears blurred her vision.

Crime of passion?

Wife killing the husband?

"Naraku," Kagome seethed, her voice sounding foreign even to herself. The jewel pulsed inside of her, begging to be released…to be tainted by her rage.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome painfully suppressed the power, sealing it deep within herself once again.

"We're so sorry Kagome," Sango said, her voice shaking.

Kagome looked up, surprised to see tears running softly down Sango's cheeks. Miroku's face was unreadable, his arm wrapped protectively around Sango.

Reaching over, Kagome hugged both of her friends.

"It's ok," Kagome whispered, "But I think I will keep these."

Getting up, Kagome opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and buried the filed under old book and clothes.

Holding back tears, Kagome turned her back to the other, "I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Wait Kagome," Sango cried.

She turned back to her friend, her eyes widening to see her holding out a third file.

"What…"

"This is why we came back so fast," Miroku whispered, "You need to see this. We can't figure out how…"

Kagome slowly grasped the file, her ears ringing.

Please…

Don't be Souta…

Don't be my brother…

She read the name…

And her heart stopped.

……Higurashi, Kagome.


	21. The Plot Deepens

Chapter 21: The plot deepens

"How?" Kagome breathed as she collapsed onto the bed beside Sango.

"We don't know how Kagome…but look."

She opened the file and her face paled.

She was looking at herself…dead. The resemblance was uncanning. The girl lying on the table had the same hair, the same skin… Kagome as suddenly thankful that the corpses eyes were closed because she had no doubt that if those eyes were to suddenly open, they would match hers perfectly.

Quickly scanning the information, Kagome found the cause of death.

"Overdose of painkillers," she read allowed, "I killed myself?"

"It's freaky isn't it?" Miroku mumbled.

"But how is it possible?" Kagome exclaimed, "I mean, with a DNA test, wouldn't they be able to determine that it really wasn't me?"

Miroku shook his head. "There was no need. Hojo identified your body, so they didn't feel the need for any tests."

Kagome read ahead, and sure enough Hojo's name was signed under head examiner.

"Naraku made you appear as if you'd disappeared," Sango sighed, "That way no one would go looking for you. It makes me wonder if Miroku and I have files like this out there."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Miroku spat.

"But who is this girl?" Kagome pointed down at the photo, "It's obviously not me, but she looks like my twin."

"Do you have a twin?"

Kagome shook her head, "It must just be a really unfortunate coincidence. I wonder where Naraku found her."

None of them wanted to think about it, that much was obvious.

"But there is some good news," Miroku whispered, "There was only three files. That means that your brother is still…alive."

Kagome smiled softly. She had been wondering the same thing. It was a relief to know that her brother was some where close by.

"We should get something to eat." Sango said, "All this talk has made me nervous."

………..LATER………..

Kagome, Sango and Miroku filled Kouga in on the developments during a quick dinner of instant noodles and rice. He sat beside Kagome, holding her hand in his. It felt nice.

Sango noticed almost instantly, and she sent Kagome an approving smile. But she sensed something else in her friend's eyes…Sango was remembering Inuyasha.

Kagome had been so stubborn to move on… it must be weird for everyone to see her so openly affectionate with Kouga.

"So when do you go back after Takashi, Kagome?" Kouga asked after everyone had finished.

She sighed, "Not for a while. I don't like how the missions are so far apart."

"Naraku is up to something," Miroku thought aloud.

"Tell me about it," Kagome ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "It's driving me insane. Where is he anyway?"

"He never says," Sango replied, "But I've overheard Kagura talking to Kanna about him trying to increase his power. I wonder why."

Kagome sipped from her glass of warm milk. The warmth was comforting, familiar in a way. Her mother use to make her warm milk when Kagome would come home from school or a bad date crying.

"The jewel," she whispered with a sudden realization.

"What?" Kouga's hand tightened protectively around hers.

Kagome closed her eyes, "He has the power to absorb beings with powers so he can add it to his own. When I refused to give him the jewel, he tried to do it to me. But the jewel repelled him…he couldn't touch it."

Everyone was silent, absorbing this new information. Kagome kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see their surprised faces…she had never told them what had happened up there.

"Maybe he's trying to increase his power enough to kill me and take the jewel for himself," she continued."

"That's it," Miroku whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes then, looking into Miroku's deep navy ones.

"What's it?"

"That's why he's sending you on this gay mission!" Miroku exclaimed, "To keep you distracted. He leads you after Takashi, who just happens to lead you to Hojo and the truth behind your 'death'. It was meant to upset you, that way your control over the jewel is altered with your sudden rage…"

"And if I can't control it…he can take the jewel so easily," Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, shocked.

"Naraku, that bastard," Kouga hissed, his teeth clenched.

"But then what's Naraku's connection to Takashi? I didn't recognise him as one of our own, and I doubt he would hire someone from an enemy gang," Kagome thought, "Getting me to follow a random civilian is too risky. There would be no guarantee that he would even lead me to Hojo."

"You said that Takashi said something to Hojo," Sango tapped her fingers on the table top, "Do you remember what he said?"

Kagome pressed her fingers to her temple, remembering.

"I couldn't hear much. But I remember him saying 'can't see her' and 'over a year ago'. But it doesn't make any sense," Kagome sighed.

Miroku hummed to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, ripping out the pony tail and letting his hair blow freely.

"Can I see your file from the morgue?" he asked.

Kagome handed it over. "Why? What does my 'death' have to do with this?"

Miroku scanned through the pages before answering.

"Everything," he breathed, "Kagome your death has everything to do with this."

"What do you mean?" she leaned over the table trying to read whatever had made him so excited.

"It says here that your body was laid to rest sixteen months ago. Hojo told Takashi 'over a year ago' right? And when he said that he couldn't see you, it would have been because you were buried long ago."

Kagome shook her head, disbelieving. "That doesn't mean anything, its just coincidence."

"Maybe not," Sango agreed with Miroku.

"I'm so confused," Kagome groaned, smacking her head on the table. "I didn't recognise Takashi. And if what you think is true, what business does he have with my dead body?"

Before anyone could answer, Kouga tensed. Kagome rested a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

She could hear a deep growl growing within the demon beside her.

"Naraku's back."

…………LATER…………

After their little meeting, the next few weeks went by painfully slow. With Naraku back, no one was allowed to leave the compound without going through him first.

Kagome spent most of her time training or sparing with Kouga, which ended up being more of a make out session then a work out. Depends on how you look at it.

At night though, she would think.

She hated puzzles, but right now she felt as if she was trapped in some twisted labyrinth that Naraku could alter whenever he felt necessary.

"Kagome?"

It was Miroku.

"Are you ok?" she was worried by his serious expression, "Is Sango ok?"

He nodded, "It's Naraku. He's sending you out again."

She groaned, "It's like two in the morning!"

He shrugged, and she gave in, getting her bag packed quickly.

"What's my motive tonight? More pictures?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Just follow him. Naraku wants to know where he stays during the day. Supposedly Takashi does most of his work at night, so Naraku thinks he can take advantage of him while there's light."

Kagome nodded. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Here's some other information on where to go and such," he said as he handed her a small envelope.

"See you tomorrow then," Kagome pulled on a black bunny hug, "Will you tell Sango where I've gone?"

He nodded, but didn't move when she tried to walk past him.

Kagome looked at him questioningly, and the next thing she knew Miroku wrapped his arms around her, pulling Kagome into a hug. She hesitated for only a moment before returning the embrace.

"Stay safe Kagome," he whispered in her ear, "I don't know what we'd do if we lost you…Besides, I don't like this. Naraku could be sending you into a trap."

Her heart tightened painfully in her chest. How had everything come to this? In the beginning she had been nothing more then a prisoner… she didn't owe these people anything back then. But now she had found a second family with these people. Even though the past still hurt and she worried about her brother constantly, she felt comfortable in this messed up place.

What if she were to loose them?

Kagome smiled, "I'll be fine."

Kissing his cheek quickly, she brushed past him and ran down the hall.

She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes…she didn't want him to see how unsure she felt.


End file.
